Spocktacular
by mykardia
Summary: What happens when you switch bodies with a Vulcan? New story up! What happens when the two people trading places dislike each other? How much damage can they do, and when will they realize they have feelings for each other? Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a one shot! Hope you like it! =D**

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters, although i love them all! =)  
**

* * *

Spocktacular

Nyota opened her eyes to find herself staring at a gray ceiling, sleeping in a gray bedroom with gray walls and a gray bed. Okay, not so weird. Actually quite normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that she couldn't hear Gaila breathing, but then again that happened sometimes for the simple reason that Gaila had decided to stay the night in another person's bed—usually one of the male gender. Nyota turned over and stared at the wall uncomprehending. There was no other bed in the room; the wall was covered in a plain brown shelf with an arrangement of books, a few holographic images, and some decorations. She had no idea where she was. She also didn't know why she felt like she was boiling. She moved her hands and slipped off her covers to be faced with a disturbing sight. Her legs were white, muscular and she was ripped.

"What the hell?" She cried out. She stood up and ran to the bathroom mirror. Then she stood there and stared in absolutely dumbstruck astonishment. The face in the mirror was not hers, although it was one she was very familiar with. Hell, she'd stroked that face, kissed it, caressed it. So, why the hell was is staring back at her through the mirror? She reached up a hand and cautiously felt one pointed ear. It was warm, slightly green and positively not human. She moved her hand to hair line, perfectly straight cut bangs, pointed side burns. And then there were sharp eyebrows, deep eyes, and sensual lips. And of course, she was no longer mahogany colored, but pale white.

"Shit!" She swore in a deep soft voice. She needed to contact Spock, something was really weird right now. Then she looked in the mirror again and gave a short humorless laugh, "Hell, I'm Spock! Which means, he's me!" She sprinted out of the bathroom in her boxers and quickly went to the wardrobe. It was full of perfectly ironed black suits, and in one corner a pair of jeans, one button down shirt, and a big woolly sweater. She grabbed a commander's shirt, jacket and pants. She pulled them on and then went to the bathroom. She straightened her clothes and then trying to ignore the weirdness of the situation turned to walk out of the room. No matter what, she had to find Spock, before she killed someone by smiling.

Spock woke up to find himself in a plain room, gray Star Fleet regulation ceiling and walls. He blinked, who was in his room? Someone was breathing, and judging by the depth of the breathing that person was asleep. He blinked, confused and turned his head over. If he hadn't been Vulcan he would have jumped out of his skin. For that matter he simply blinked and slowed his elevated heart beat. Sleeping in a bed next to his was a green faced woman. Obviously Orion. Her face was tilted towards him and he could make out her red lips and orange hair. He recognized her as Nyota's roommate. So what was she doing in his room? Or, why was he in her room? These thoughts did nothing to sooth his consciousness. He moved and slid out of bed, to be met with a disturbing sight. His legs were mahogany brown, soft and perfectly smooth to the touch and everything but male. He glanced down and felt himself flush. He was getting a direct view of a female's undergarments. Utterly confused he walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

It took him exactly thirty three seconds to be able to even think again. His first thought was, "It appears there is a slight issue." His second thought was, "This will prove an extraordinary experiment in physical responses." Then he blinked and moved a delicate hand to brush his lush bright full lips, his delicate jaw and his soft cheeks. Then his gaze traveled further and he stared in awestruck silence at her, no _his_, perfectly formed chest. It seemed Nyota slept only in her underwear. He watched curiously to see if he would turn green, but the only change was that his skin took on a slightly darker complexion.

"Fascinating," he muttered under his breath, listening to his voice. He knew it was Nyota's voice, but it was very different than he knew Nyota's voice to sound like; the natural phenomenon that people always think they sound different than they do. He moved his hand and ran it through his hair, marveling at the softness. Then he moved his hand back to clasp it behind his back. How illogical of him to marvel at the feel of his own hair on his hand. Then again it wasn't actually his hair. Shaking his head minutely he moved away, right then was not the time to have an argument with himself. He needed to find Nyota and discover what was going on. He moved back into the bedroom and for the first time took in the fact that the room looked like a physical representation of the yin-yang. Nyota's side was perfectly tidy, with everything in order, while her roommate seemed to enjoy tossing everything everywhere. He could barely spy an inch of free floor space on the Cadet's side.

Spock moved to the wardrobe and opened it. It was full of a variety of different clothes, including several different pants, shirts, dresses, skirts and several uniforms. He quite purposefully ignored the other clothes and reached to take down a uniform top and skirt. Feeling slightly awkward he then looked at the dresser. He moved over, repeating over in his head the logical reason he had to do this. It was completely illogical but he felt extremely flustered. Reaching out he pulled Nyota's underwear drawer open and searched for a bra. He felt himself growing unconsciously warm. He was unconsciously drawn to reach out and pick a lacy black bra. He took it and turning away from the sleeping Cadet reached behind him and attempted to clip the bra.

It wouldn't. He maneuvered his fingers to the clasp, desperate to get it to clasp, but it wouldn't. The action caused his arms to fold in very awkward ways. Frustrated he slipped the bra off and moved the clasp to his front. He looked down, intending to clasp the bra and couldn't help staring at Nyota's body. He felt indiscrete about doing so, but it was so beautiful. He was broken from his reverie as the Cadet jerked awake.

"Hey, Ny what are you doing?" The Cadet stifled a yawn. Spock turned to look at her and suppressed a gulp; the Cadet was one hundred percent undressed.

"Cadet, I would…." He almost continued the statement but then realized that he must sound extremely odd. "Nothing. I am getting dressed." He stated trying to regain some composure. The Cadet blinked at him and then yawned. Spock turned around hurriedly and clasped the bra on. Then he pulled on the rest of the clothes as fast as possible. Taking a moment to straighten the uniform he turned to the Cadet.

"I must leave to find Nyota, I mean Spock, no Commander Spock. I shall see you again shortly." He nodded at her and turned on his heal. It was only then that he realized he wasn't wearing shoes. He turned and went to the wardrobe trying to hide his nervousness. Grabbing a pair of high heeled knee-length boots he quickly pulled them on. Then he made for the door, only to realize he had absolutely no idea how to walk in high heels. He closed his eyes, begging for patience and slowed to a walk. He could at least keep his feet under him this way.

He exited the room acutely aware of the Cadet's astonished stare following him. He made his way down the corridor, finally managing to stand up straight. He clasped his hands behind his back, and walked purposefully down the hall. It was logical that Nyota would be in his own room, if he was correct in thinking that she was suffering from the same phenomena.

As he passed people he nodded, unconscious of the fact that his face displayed a clear mask, instead of the cheerful smile Nyota usually wore. People stared after him, but he was too preoccupied to notice. He was just coming around the corner to his own room when he ran straight into himself. He stared as he watched himself run full long into him. He felt himself hit him and fell to the ground, his own body landing on top of him. Immediately Nyota stood up, flustered.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Spock. I mean Nyota. Shit I don't know what I mean!" Spock watched in horror as his own body portrayed more emotion than it had ever done before.

He stood up, brushing himself off. "That is quite alright Cadet, Professor." He corrected himself immediately. "If I could have a word, Professor." He nodded towards the room, hoping Nyota would get the hint.

"Oh, of course Cadet. Follow me." She responded, in a slightly higher voice than he would have liked. He followed Nyota towards his own room; it felt very strange to be waved into his own room. He was quite aware that they had just left several Cadets and Professors staring at them. He didn't know how anything could get any worse….oh if only he knew.

Nyota sighed explosively and sank into one of Spock's chair. No, one of her's she reminded herself. She looked up into her own face. It was so queer to see her usually cheerful face so stern. Very disconcerting.

"Spock, what in the world is going on here?" She asked desperate. She waved her hands in the air.

"Nyota, I believe we are experiencing a strange phenomena." Her own voice quoted at her.

"No really?" Nyota asked sarcastically and immediately regretted it as her own features betrayed hurt. "How did this happen?" She sighed.

"I believe that this occurrence occurred do to the experiment we were working on yesterday. We must find a way to reverse these affects before they get out of hand. Tonight we shall return to the lab to see if we can do something. For now, we must assume our usual roles, in reverse. You must go and teach my classes. As you are my aid you know all the information. I shall have to attend your courses, which should be very simple. The problem shall be staying in character." Spock responded logically.

"Of course. I'll do my best. You'll have to make up some excuse for not smiling, or make those facial muscles move." She grinned cheekily. Seeing the astonished look on his face, she realized how weird it must be to see your own usually blank face smiling cheekily at you. Oh, hell she thought. Then she stood up.

"Okay, I'm off. See you later Spock. I've got a class to teach, or more like you have a class to teach." She brushed her black commander's uniform off with her pale hands, and then reached out and pulled her own body towards her. It was very queer kissing yourself she decided, but interesting none the less. When the kiss broke she grinned at Spock again and then moved to grab her PADD's. Turning back she noticed that Spock was simply standing there, in a sort of shocked silence. Of course, it was actually her own body which was frozen, and Spock's mind.

Finally he seemed to come back and turned to her. "Agreed. I must attend class. Farewell Nyota." He nodded to her and she suppressed a grin. Her face just wasn't meant to look so emotionless. Then she strode purposefully out the door and towards her classes. She was half way to her first one when she remembered that she had to teach Spock's classes. She turned around and spotted Gaila.

"Hey, Gaila!" She called out, and then froze as everyone turned to her. Oh, shit. She put her eyes down and moved quickly towards her classroom. When she arrived she breathed out a sigh. Moving to the podium she gazed at the lecture plan. At least she knew all the stuff. When the student's started filling in she nodded to them and even smiled to the ones she knew. They all stared. Then she remembered it was Spock's face that was smiling. People would be thinking they were high on something.

"Good day Cadets. Please take your seats. Today we shall be reviewing Vulcan syntax, in particular formal Vulcan syntax with accordance to conjugation. Please pull out your books, and remember to take notes." She stated, only realizing she'd let something slip again when the room remained quiet. Great, Spock never said 'please' or 'remember to take notes'.

"Cadets. Books open to page fifty four." She stated sternly, consciously putting her hands behind her back and standing as straight as possible. The Cadets seemed to relax slightly. Nyota sighed imperceptibly. She turned and began to lecture. She got immensely engrossed in the subject, not even noticing that Spock's voice was beginning to get—god forbid—enthusiastic. By the time the lecture was over, she had forgotten to be stoic. However, one look at her own hand reminded her she was not herself.

When the classes filed out she called, "Please present me with all your homework by tomorrow. Have a good day." Then her eyes widened and she turned around abruptly grabbing her PADD. Great, another slip. People would be talking about this for the next century. Well, Spock was displaying emotions. Oh god. She wanted to lay her head on the podium and close her eyes. She nearly did, until she noticed the young Cadet standing in front of her.

The Cadet was a third year, with light blond curly hair and bright green eyes. She had full lips and a slight figure. Being in Spock's body meant that she was subjected to also noticing that the Cadet had very intense curves. Oh, gross, Nyota thought. So, Spock wasn't immune to beauty or for that matter the female gender. She coughed slightly and stood straighter.

"Yes Cadet? What is the matter?" She asked hoping she sounded like Spock.

The cadet looked down, brushing her feet against the floor. "Well Sir, I don't really know how to say this…but recently I've noticed just how smart and great you are. I was wondering….I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink sometime." The Cadet asked looking hopeful. Nyota had to stop herself from gaping. This girl was hitting on her man!

She contained her anger and tried to keep her voice level, "Cadet, as I am sure you know such an action would be completely against Star Fleet regulations. Do not bring up such subject in my presence again or I will be forced to report you." Nyota tried not to ground her teeth. The Cadet paled then her face became flushed.

"Yes, Commander." She growled and then turned to march away. As she did Nyota heard her mutter under breath, "Yah, I bet you don't care as long as it's with that slut Uhura." Nyota had to stop herself from hitting the girl. Instead she contented herself with turning around and hitting the wall after the Cadet had left. _Bitch!_ She screamed in her mind, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed her PADD and raced out of the room towards the next class. Only one more class to teach. She didn't look up as she ran through the halls, didn't notice that everyone was staring in disbelief as the cold unemotional Spock ran through the hallways—crying. It was a sight that no one would forget. One of the Cadets took out his phone and filmed the scene, then sent the video to his friends and posted it on the internet. One month later the video was submitted to a contest for "Absolutely Outrageous Occurrences" and won first prize. When Spock saw it he fainted, thank fully he didn't see it for a few hours.

Spock attended his class, taking careful notes for Nyota. He nodded to the teacher, raised his hand and answered every question correctly and ignored everyone else. Unfortunately Nyota's friends didn't like being ignored. At the end of the first class Jim Kirk approached in the hall way. He came up and slung an arm around Spock's shoulders. Spock stiffened and quelled the urge to hit the man.

"Hey there wonderful. What's up with you today? Not even a smile for me?" The Cadet teased. Spock was sorely tempted to nerve pinch the Cadet.

"I would appreciate it if you did not touch me, Cadet." Spock raised an eyebrow dangerously. Kirk cracked up.

"Man, you are so much like that Vulcan! You even do the same eyebrow thing." The Cadet joked.

"Is there a problem Cadet?" Spock asked, keeping his voice low. He had continued to walk down the hall, his hands clasped behind his back.

"No, Uhura. Anyways I've got some girls to catch. See yah! You will go on a date with me soon enough!" Kirk winked at Spock and Spock suppressed an urge to vomit. He continued down the hallway, noticing that everyone was staring at him. Oh of course, Nyota knew everyone and smiled. Oh brilliant. He moved the mouth muscles and smiled. Someone's jaw dropped. He smiled wider. If only he'd seen the look on his face, it looked like Nyota was constipated. He forced his hands to unclasp and waved to the Cadets. He gulped and smiled more brightly, forcing his facial muscles to work. He made it to the next class room without making anyone die and entered the room. He spotted the professor, one of his old colleagues. His smile became genuine.

"Good morning Tim." He waved. The professor blinked at him. Spock's heart stopped, "Sorry Professor! How is the experiment with the Adorian based life forms progressing?" He asked.

Tim raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Did I tell you about that, Uhura?"

Spock sighed, "Oh, sorry Professor. Commander Spock informed me." He amended quickly.

"Ah, yes. How is Spock today? I haven't seen him around." Tim replied smiling.

Spock stayed stoic again, "He is in good health." He nodded to Tim and went to take a seat. When he looked at the Professor again, Tim was staring at him with an expression of recognition on his face. Oh my, Spock thought. Please help me. He didn't look at Tim for the rest of the class. It wasn't until lunch that he really made a mistake.

He overheard a pair of Cadets talking about Nyota. The males were whispering about certain aspects of Nyota's physiology which should not have been under discussion. He interrupted the talk.

"Excuse me Cadets. Not only is it insulting and disrespectful to discuss an individual's anatomy in front of them it is also illogical to believe you shall ever have the chance to view such areas of the individual's anatomy seeing as both of you are clearly incompetent. It is illogical to believe any of you shall excel as both of you seem to be lacking in common sense and basic courtesy." He stated clearly. The whole room went silent to observe the occurrence.

The bigger of the cadet's was finally able to respond, "You sound as if you aren't even talking about yourself. Sheesh, how stuck up can you be?" He sneered.

Spock controlled his anger and instead replied, "Being 'stuck up' as you put it, requires feeling illogically based self importance, something I assure you I do not feel." His eyes flashed and he turned to return to his room. It was only as he left that he heard the whispers 'Did you hear that? She was saying that as if she couldn't feel!' and 'Really, how incredibly Vulcan. Must be taking lessons'. Spock closed his eyes and tried not hit his head against the wall.

He met Nyota's roommate on the way out. The cadet grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay Nyota?" The cadet's eyes looked concerned.

"I am perfectly fine." Spock replied and forced himself to smile.

"Oh good." The Cadet smiled and gave Spock a hug. Spock gulped and wished that the day would end quickly. He didn't know how much more of these emotional experiences he could handle.

When both of them returned to the lab that night they realized what had gone wrong; Spock quickly fixed it. They bade goodnight to each other and went to their rooms to sleep, ready to have their lives back. When they both woke up they realize an interesting side effect of the whole experience, they both could remember exactly what had occurred to the other.

Both of them lay with their faces on their pillows and groaned; if anyone had had their doubts about them being insane then those doubts had been completely dispelled.

* * *

Please read and review!

Hope you liked it =D


	2. Chapter 2: What Could Have Happened Pt 1

**So, so many people said they wanted me to continue that i decided that i would...**

**It's a different story however...it's what would have happened if Spock and Nyota weren't together..but instead disliked eachother.**

**This is part one.**

**I hope you like it! ^^  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 1

Nyota woke up to find herself in a gray room, with plain gray walls and gray ceiling. And guess what? The bed spread was gray too. Despite her confusion as to where she was she couldn't help the sarcastic thought that entered her mind, "Must be a _very_ boring person, or very stuck up. Hm…reminds me of _Commander_ Spock." It was a disdainful thought. Still confused as to where she could be, she was sure she had fallen asleep in her own bedroom—in her own bed—she slipped out of the bed and stood up. As she did so she glanced down at herself and gapped. No thought penetrated her brain for several seconds. She was looking down at pale white, very masculine legs. She was wearing a pair of black boxers—a sarcastic thought still managed to worm itself into her brain, "not gray, what a surprise"—and she now had a clearly defined six pack and well formed biceps.

"What the bloody hell!?!" She shouted. She ran to the bathroom, and stared in the mirror.

"Oh you've got to be kidding. You've so got to be kidding! Shit! Not now, not him!" She muttered out loud. Staring at her from the mirror was _Spock's_ face; perfectly formed nose and strong jaw, deep eyes, sharp eyebrows, perfectly straight hair cut, and pointed ears. She ran a hand over her full lips and pointed ears. She had to admit to herself that he was very good looking topless, she had never had the opportunity to view him in anything but his Star Fleet uniform.

"Shit Nyota! Who cares if he's hella hot in his boxers, the fact that you're in his body means there is something seriously wrong!" She told herself fiercely. Breathing deeply she turned on the faucet and washed her face. Slightly calmer she went to the bedroom again and searched for the wardrobe. It was of course gray. Nyota went to it and pulled out a black Star Fleet commander's uniform. She was surprised to see that the half Vulcan had anything besides uniforms; the wardrobe had a pair of jeans, a button down shirt, a big sweater, and a Vulcan Ceremonial robe. Too bad she didn't care. Frustrated she sighed and grabbed a pair of shoes. She put them on and then sat on the bed wondering what in the world she could do.

"Well, if you're in his body, then Spock's probably in yours. Ugh..bad thought." Nyota spoke out loud, it helped her concentrate right then.

"Okay, I've got to find Spock, who is in my body. So I've got to find me. Brilliant." Nyota used a few choice words in different languages to relieve her stress. Of all the people to switch bodies with it had to be with Spock; the pain-in-the-but, serious as hell Professor—who she privately thought was hot and was very intelligent….basically she hated the fact that she fancied him.

"Shit, Nyota! Why me?" She rubbed her temples briefly, and then stood up. The best thing she could do would be to find Spock. She went to the kitchen, marveling at how large Spock's rooms were. "Guess being a Commander has its benefits." She muttered. She programmed the replicator to make her a large cup of coffee, god's knew she needed it. She drank it down, and breathed deeply. Closing her eyes she calmed herself. Then she left Spock's quarters and made her way down the hall.

Spock awoke to find someone sleeping with him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but of course being Spock he didn't. Instead he focused on calming his breathing and opened his eyes. The ceiling was gray, good sign. He turned his head to look at the walls; they were covered in pictures and posters. Not a good sign. Where was he? He could feel someone's warm arms wrapped around his chest. He shifted slightly and turned to see a green face right next to his. He blinked in surprise, the female was obviously Orion. So, why was an Orion girl sleeping with him? He was positive he had gone to sleep alone, in his own bed. He never slept with anyone else, never had. So, why now? He gulped slightly and shifted, to sit up. The girl groaned and moved. It was only then that Spock realized he was wearing a light pink tank top. He stared, uncomprehending. He also noticed that his arms were thinner and more delicate than usual, and they were mahogany colored. He blinked. He also had _breasts_. Spock had never been one for explicites—they were illogical—but right then he was sorely tempted. Instead he slowed his breathing and moved slowly out of the bed. As he did so the Orion girl woke up. She was completely nude except for a pair of yellow underwear. Spock averted his gaze, feeling himself grow extremely hot.

"Ny, what's wrong? What time is it?" The girl asked groogily.

"0710 hours," Spock replied immediately. Better to answer the question. Why had the girl called him Ny? He wondered. He slipped out of the bed and made his way quickly to the bathroom. He had absolutely no clue what was going on and was growing increasing frustrated at the circumstances. What he saw in the mirror didn't help.

Spock blinked and realized that he had been staring at the image in the mirror for 36.5 seconds. Yet, he couldn't help but stare. His mouth went dry. A delicate yet well defined face was staring back at him, mahogany in color with delicate lips, an elegant forehead and nose and wonderful eyes. His brown hair was falling over his slim shoulders, badly tangled.

"I'm Cadet Uhura?" He breathed incredulously. How this had happened he had absolutely no idea. The fact that the Cadet's night shirt was semi-transparent didn't help his concentration. He was acutely aware of the fact that in order to get dressed he would have to take off the thin article of clothing. The idea was not wholly appealing, although some part of him couldn't help noticing that the Cadet was quite aesthetically pleasing. The fact that he distasted the Cadet didn't help matters right then; she was obnoxious, thinking she was correct all the time and she tended to govern all class discussions, not letting any of the other student's be included. She was also brilliant, charming outside of class, and nice too look at. Privately he admired her spirit, although her attitude in his classes annoyed him, probably because over ninety-five percent of the time she was correct in her statements and tended to have far more interesting ideas than the rest of her classmates. She reminded him of him, when he was a Cadet, which was ironic. Maybe, if he analyzed it deeper—which he did not let himself do—he would have realized he was slightly jealous of her, she was everything he had been as a Cadet, but she was well liked and all the other Cadets seemed to crowd around her and admire her, while he had been shunned as an outsider.

Right then Spock felt nothing but annoyance for the Cadet whose body he was temporarily occupying. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes momentarily, illogically hoping that when he opened them it would all have been a dream. However, when he opened his eyes Nyota's image was still reflected in the mirror. Sighing imperceptibly he turned on the water and washed his face. Then he entered the bedroom. The Orion cadet was snoring on _his_ bed. He had no idea why she was in his bed. Shaking his head slightly he walked to the wardrobe. He searched through it, and found a clean uniform. He took it out, trying not to pay attention to the other articles of clothing, some of which were very interesting. Then he moved, with lots of hesitation, to the underwear drawer. Breathing deeply he opened it and peered in. He gulped, despite the fact that he knew it was illogical to be frightened of women's clothing. Gently he moved his hand and quickly grabbed a bra. He shut the drawer much quicker than he had planned and it produced a resounding thump. He closed his eyes, waiting for the Orion girl to wake up. She didn't. He breathed out, and taking the clothing moved quickly to the bathroom. He shut the door, and breathed deeply.

Slowly, breathing deeply the whole time, he pulled the tank top off. He made sure not to look down. Then he took the bra he had grabbed, a plain white one, and attempted to strap it on. He pulled the straps on and then moved his hands to clip the backs together. However, the thing just wouldn't click. His arms were bent in such a way which made in extremely uncomfortable to move. Closing his eyes briefly in frustration he slipped the bra off, and moved the back to the front. Then he looked down and blinked. Brilliant. He shouldn't be so attracted to his own body, however, in his mind he was still male. He bit his lip, and moved his hands to click the bra on. It took a few seconds, with him focusing solely on the task. However the bra clicked and he quickly turned it around and pulled on the straps. However, the bra just wouldn't fit properly. Breathing in deeply he looked down and moved his hands to adjust the bra. It was a very weird experience he thought. It was completely illogical for him to feel this way.

The bra finally in place he quickly pulled on the shirt, the skirt—which left him still feeling very exposed—and the jacket. Then he moved to sink, grabbed a brush and combed his hair. It took a long time, much longer than it usually took him. Of course, the Cadet's hair was much longer. When he was done he splashed cold water on his face again and then left the bathroom. The Orion Cadet was awake and stretching, which didn't help Spock's current situation. He averted his eyes, feeling very hot, and moved to the door. It was only logical to find Nyota, if he was in her body then she must be in his. So, he had to find his own body.

"Hey, Nyota? Where you headed at this time?" the girl asked.

Spock froze and then responded without turning, "I must ask Professor Spock a question. Good day." He stated and then left the room. Gaila stared after him thinking, "What did she eat?"

Spock made his way down the corridors, there we not that many people about at this hour. He must find Cadet Uhura. It was only logical that she would be in his quarters. Random people called out to him, waving and smiling. Spock did not know how to respond so he merely nodded. Couldn't they tell he was in a hurry? He thought exasperated. However, he kept his face perfectly blank. He was aware of people watching him pass with strange expressions. He rounded the final corner to his quarters.

As he did so, his own body hit him, slamming him to the ground. He hit the floor, remembering to fall in the correct position as not to be hurt, and stayed there slightly dazed. It was very curious to have his own body lying on top of him. He could here himself breathe quickly and a second later his body moved off of him. Spock looked up into his own face. His mouth was contorted in a grimace and his eyes were filled with despair and annoyance. He stood up abruptly.

"Professor. May I have a work?" He asked. His own face looked at him with puzzlement. Then understanding dawned.

"Of course, Commander, I mean Spock, I mean Cadet." His voice answered, flustered. Spock groaned inwardly. There were several observers. Nyota turned abruptly and led the way to his quarters. Spock followed quickly. Once inside he turned and ordered the door to lock. Then he turned back to face himself.

"Commander, what in hell's name is going on here?" The Cadet asked, in a voice which was much higher than his usual one. Spock winced.

"Cadet, I have absolutely no idea." Spock replied and abruptly went to his couch and sat down. He was suddenly bone weary, and knowing that the day was only beginning was not at all comforting.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I hope you liked it ^^**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: What Could Have Happened Pt 2

**So, here's the next chapter. it isn't as funny as the last...but i've decided to make this story into a longer series....so here goes**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 2

Nyota stared at herself feeling a mixture of incredibility, fascination, curiosity, distaste, and most of all annoyance and frustration at the situation. The one time she needed to ask Spock for help—well not the _only_ time—and he was as clueless as her. It wasn't fair! He was a commander; he should know what to do in situations such as these. Nyota breathed deeply and realized she was being extremely unfair; just because someone was a commander didn't mean they could solve every problem—the Kobiashi Maru was an example of that—and Nyota knew that if she had been a commander and not a cadet, she would still not have any idea of what was happening. She closed her eyes briefly, calming herself as best she could. She looked towards Spock, it was very weird to be looking at her own face for advice. Her bodies face was perfectly clear and blank.

"So, Spock any ideas?" She asked, trying not to sound extremely annoyed.

Spock made eye contact with her, "Cadet as I stated I do not know what is occurring." His voice was layered with exasperation.

"I was hoping you would have thought of something by now!" She rolled her eyes.

"Cadet, you rely on me to understand our situation and describe it to you; this displays a lack of ability to take control in a time of crisis on your part." Spock snapped back, his eyebrow raising. Nyota's eyes widened, that had been a low blow and the fact the evidence supported Spock's conclusion only made an even greater insult.

"Last time I checked I'm not the one with a doctorate in computer science, astrophysics, hyper physics, and multi-dimensional physics. I thought they were supposed to teach you about all those alternate-reality theories, transwarp theories, and timewarp theories. There must have been something in all those theories that has to do with a situation where something supposedly impossible occurs, and how to reverse it if it does." Nyota shot back, trying to keep her voice blank and unemotional.

Spock's face tilted slightly to the side and she saw a flash on anger in his eyes—her eyes. "Indeed, there were. The closest metaphor which I can think of is that of Schrödinger's cat; we both woke up today to find that our minds had swapped bodies; however before we opened our eyes our minds could have been either in the other's body or our own body. The probability of either occurring last night was exactly equal, according to the wave function. So, there is a fifty percent chance that once we go to sleep tonight we will wake up in our own bodies tomorrow; that is only if we do exactly the same thing before going to bed as we did last night and wear the same clothing, go to sleep at the same time, and wake up at the same time as we did today. As humans would say, 'that is our best bet'." Spock's eyes had taken on a slightly gazed look.

Nyota stared; she knew her jaw had dropped. "That's the best you can think of? Going to sleep tonight and hoping to wake up tomorrow and find that everything is back to normal? That's what we have to do?" She asked, her voice full of incredulity.

Spock's jaw tightened, "That is exactly what I am proposing Cadet. If you have any other ideas, voicing them now would be wise." He glared at her, and his voice was tight with restrained anger. Nyota glared back at him.

"Fine Commander! I believe we have to go to classes now." She stated savagely.

"Yes. You will have to teach my classes, and I will have to attend yours. I ask that you make an effort to teach my lessons in the same manner as I would. I will make sure to take notes on all your lectures." Spock replied, his emotions contained again.

"Great! You could smile a bit! My friend will think I've suddenly become Vulcan otherwise." Nyota replied unhappily.

"Their hypothesis would be correct." Spock replied, his eye widening slightly in controlled anger. Nyota ground her teeth together. This was going to be one hell of a day.

She gave a tight smile, "After you Commander." She motioned to the door.

"I ask you not to smile or express any emotion. I believe you will need to know my schedule." He stated calmly. Nyota blinked.

"No, I've got it memorized." She stated without thinking. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. As I have yours." He replied. This time it was Nyota's turn to raise an eyebrow. This was an interesting development. Could it be that the Commander harbored some feeling for her? As she was thinking this, she realized that Spock's body was reacting slightly to being so close to her own. Nyota flushed, and immediately controlled her emotions and her body. It was hard.

Spock blinked at her. Then he nodded and exited the room. Nyota sighed and followed. She watched herself disappear around a corner, Spock hadn't even made an attempt to say hello to the other Cadets who had waved. It seemed he was going to ruin all her friendships. She squashed a rude word which had surfaced to her mind. Fine, two could play at this game.

Squaring her shoulders she walked down the hallway. She _smiled_ at a few of the Cadets and waved. "Good morning Cadet Kel, Cadet Yeo." She stated cheerfully. The Cadets stared at her, wide eyed and mouths open. She smirked to herself. This was going to be _fun_.

She entered her first class room and walked to the podium. As she did she glanced over the plan for the class. She could do this—she hoped. Otherwise she would just have to improvise. Once the class was full she smiled broadly and waved her hands. The whole room fell silent immediately, from shock.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a pleasurable evening last night; I know I did." Nyota smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively, some people laughed and the others simply stared—in denial of what was occurring. "If you would please go to page four hundred seventeen so we may review last night's assignment." She continued. The class was suddenly full of people pulling out PADDs. This would be the hardest class to teach Nyota knew for it was the one on physics, the rest were on the Romulan and Vulcan languages, at which she excelled.

Nyota taught the class, smiling the whole time and cracking jokes in between. At one point she was discussing a theory of opposing forces in the universe and their wave functions and a sudden idea struck her.

"So, a real life example for you: what is the possibility that I would suddenly switch from my usually Vulcan demeanor, to suddenly expressing my emotions?" She asked with a smile. Some people chuckled.

"Sir, until today I would have said it was impossible." One of the cadets stated. Nyota chuckled.

"Yes, many would be of the same opinion. However, due to the fact that I am half human the chances of such an occurrence are good despite my Vulcan upbringing. In fact, if all the variables are included in the equation I just showed you, there is a fourteen point three one chance of such an occurrence." Nyota stated, doing the calculations—even though she had her own mind she had Spock's brain—which could calculate such things on the spot. She smiled. The class was silent.

"So you see, there is much more to me than is on the surface." She grinned. Suddenly a chuckle ran through the class. Score, Nyota thought. By the time the class was over no one could believe they had actually lived through such a class with Professor Spock. Nyota was pleased with herself and her ability to shock the students in such a manner. She couldn't wait for lunch. She exited the class but not before wishing the students farewell.

She marched to her next class, Vulcan II and entered. The class room was already full; it seemed her actions at the lecture had quickly spread through the school. Murmuring followed her to the podium. She stepped on to it and smiled.

The room went into shock. Nyota chuckled, "There is no need to look so alarmed Cadets." She stated.

A few people laughed, and Nyota made eye contact with herself—the real Spock. Her face was nearly white with shock and horror and suppressed rage. She smiled at herself.

"So, today we shall be discussing Vulcan syntax and the congregation of irregular verbs when using the formal dialect." She stated. "I hope you have all done your homework, and well if you haven't don't worry. Sometimes we all need a change—I should know." She smiled wryly, the class laughed. Spock looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

Spock stared in horrified fascination as Nyota smiled and joked, while in his body. It was terrifying to see himself smile so naturally, after all those years of learning to control his emotions. He never would have believed that one little thing could be so destructive to his entire image. He could see that people were filming this occurrence, and he had no doubt that his father and all the Vulcans would soon witness his downfall. He could barely contain his rage at Nyota, for doing this to him. He lifted his hand into the air, anything to get Nyota's attention.

"Yes, Cadet Uhura?" He himself asked, in a cheerful voice. Spock winced.

"Sir, may inquire as to what is wrong with your _hormones_?" Spock asked in a clear voice. The class gasped.

Nyota's smile vanished, "Nothing, I assure you Cadet."

"Indeed? I have analyzed the situation and the only reason for you to be acting in such a way is that your hormones are negatively affecting your brain, and I suggest you visit a doctor." Spock replied calmly.

Someone from behind him hissed, "Shut up Uhura! He's much better this way!"

Spock turned to face the crowd, standing up. "I for one will not stand to be taught by someone who is acting so peculiar and I disapprove of your choice and your approval of Professor Spock's behavior. Your choice does nothing to assure me of your intellectual capacities." Spock continued. The crowd gasped in indignation. Spock smiled to himself.

"Cadet be silent and be seated. You shall meet with me after class." Nyota told him, her—_his_—voice rang clear and sharp. Spock sat down, brooding silently. He sat through the rest of the lesson, his hands turning white from clutching his PADD so tightly, as Nyota ruined him with her jokes and smiles. At last the class was over, his jaw hurt from being clenched for so long. He marched out of the class, not even deigning to look at anyone. At one point someone called out "Hey, Uhura get dumped?" to general laughter.

Spock paused and turned to face the cadet. "Cadet, I recommend you shut your mouth and stop voicing untruths as they will eventually lead to your ruin." He snapped.

"Oh, really? Then why don't I just stop lying about your love for me." The male cadet smirked.

"Your human lack of rational logic and inability to recognize defeat does nothing to higher my already low opinion of you." Spock replied.

"You say human as if you aren't one." The Cadet replied angrily.

"I seek more intellectual company than you, and therefore must look to other species." Spock answered calmly. Then he turned on his heel and marched off, ignoring the call of "Bitch!" He was privately pleased that he had not only won the battle against the cadet, but also that he had managed to get the other Cadets to think Nyota extremely stuck up. If she was going to ruin his image, then he would ruin hers. Thinking of Nyota he was reminded that she had asked to see him after class. He marched off to his office, rang the bell and entered to find Nyota sitting at his desk. She had some twenty first century rock music playing. Spock ordered the door to lock.

Nyota looked up at him, and smiled. Spock clenched his jaw. "Nyota, your actions are completely unforgivable. You will have the whole fleet thinking that I am partaking of illegal substances." He nearly shouted.

Nyota blinked, and her smile vanished. She seemed on the verge of tears. "Well, you could make an effort not to ruin all my friendships too!" She shot back.

"Cadet! Your friendships can be easily repaired, people were filming your actions! When my father hears of this he will surly disown me!" Spock could barely contain his fury.

"Oh, so your stinking reputation is more important than the friends I've had for the last two years! Oh I see how you think now!" She snarled back. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to change things! Until then, don't worry your reputation is safe in my hands." She stated, and he could tell she meant the exact opposite.

Spock's eyes widened. "I received a transmission from your roommate, Cadet Gaila. It seems you were to go to drink tonight. Rest assured, you shall not!"

"What? It's her birthday!" Nyota was nearly shouting now and nearly in tears. Spock glared at her and marched out. He was furious. He marched off to lunch. He got in line for a salad and took his lunch to a table away from everyone else. One of the cadet's walked over to him. Spock recognized him as Cadet Kirk.

"Hey there stunning. I've heard that you've been acting strangely today. Something get in your breakfast?" The cadet flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Your presence is unwanted, Cadet." Spock stated coldly. The cadet looked taken aback.

"Oh, come on Uhura. Seriously loosen up a bit!"

"I do not need to 'loosen up' as you so state." Spock replied.

The Cadet looked at him curiously. "Oh, I know! You finally realized you want to date me but don't have the courage to say so! Don't worry, Uhura. I've got you covered." He winked.

Spock clenched his hands under the table. An image of Nyota and this man flashed in front of him, it unsettled him. The next words came from his mouth without conscious thought, "Cadet, I am not available. Now please leave my presence. It is illogical to pursue an impossible situation."

Kirk blinked. "Wow. You've really changed. I'll make sure to tell the guys you're taken, and that you're being _logical_. Goodbye." The Cadet walked off, muttering under his breath. Spock sighed and ate his food. He was still furious with Nyota, she was going to ruin him. He realized he couldn't continue to eat so he took his plate back and then left the mess hall.

Spock attended the rest of the classes, and determined as he was to do the same to Nyota as she was doing to him; he argued with every single professor on the legitimacy of their theories and began lecturing every class on things which were only taught to graduates. He felt satisfaction as every teacher got mad with him, and every time they did he replied with logical arguments without as much as a trace of emotion. All the students and teachers were taken aback almost frightened of his cold demeanor.

When classes were over he returned to Nyota's door and sat on the bed. Despite feeling satisfied with his ability to ruin Nyota, deep down he felt an intense sadness at having done so. Revenge was not sweet, but hurtful, especially when dealt to someone who in other circumstances he admired and if he let himself admit it—liked as more than just a colleague. As he sat on the bed, Nyota's roommate entered. She looked at him.

"So, come on! Nyota were going out for my birthday!" She stated enthusiastically. Spock turned to her.

"I cannot go. Proceed without me." Then he got off the bed and went to take a shower, to block out the sounds of outrage and sadness emanating from Nyota's roommate. When he finished his shower, not having been paying attention to anything but the warm water, he stepped out of the bathroom to find the roommate gone. On the bed was a note which read, "Nyota! How could you do this? And on my birthday too! I thought you were a _friend_!" Spock read the noted, and then he lay down on the bed and went to sleep. He hoped to wake up in his own body. He couldn't forgive Nyota for what she had done, but neither could he feel proud of his own actions.

Nyota was furious with Spock. She went to lunch, grabbed some food and took a table with the other professors. They were all surprised to see her. Nyota smiled cheerfully at them, knowing that she was ruining Spock's reputation and happy to do so. She enjoyed the lunch immensely, cracking jokes and laughing. All the other Commanders were at first appalled but slowly warmed to her. The only one who seemed utterly confused was Commander Pike. As she left the mess hall, Pike caught up with her.

"Spock, what is going on with you? Are you high?" The commander asked, his voice layered with disappointment and shock.

Nyota turned to him. "There is nothing wrong Commander. I assure you I am fine." She smiled. Pike looked aghast. Nyota felt a pang of guilt.

"Sir, I am perfectly fine. Just feeling more cheerful than usual." She laughed and then continued walking, leaving a stunned Pike behind. She had only one more class to teach, and she did so in the same manner as she had done the previous ones. As she was about to leave, a senior Cadet came up to her. The girl was pretty, Nyota supposed. Nyota smiled at her.

"Yes, Cadet?" She asked.

"Sir, I thought since you seemed so happy and different today that I would be a good time to inform you that I find you most attractive and extremely intelligent." The Cadet smiled warmly. Nyota was taken aback. She was of half a mind to tell the Cadet she found her attractive to, just to deal another blow at Spock, but found she couldn't. Not only would it ruin this other girl's life, but that was just way to low a blow to strike.

Nyota gave a small smile. "Cadet, thank you for informing you. However, I do not reciprocate such sentiments." She stated. Nyota was also slightly taken aback at her own feelings on the subject, she found the idea of Spock with anyone very unpleasant.

The Cadet looked hurt and angry, but nodded and turned away. Nyota sighed and returned to Spock's quarters. As she entered she found a message from Vulcan. She pressed the button to listen to it.

An old Vulcan appeared on the screen. "Spock, the council has just been informed of your recent behavior. We cannot believe such lowly of our own race; however as you are half human we understand that there was always a possibility of you completely rejecting logic and your Vulcan half. So, before you can insult us further, we hear by dismiss you from our culture and order you to never set foot on Vulcan again. Your father has told me to inform you of his utter disappointment, and that you are hereby disinherited from the Sarek family." The image faded and Nyota stood there. She couldn't believe the Vulcans had responded in such a way. She hadn't realized what her actions would truly do to Spock. She went to sit on the couch, feeling extremely guilty and still mad at Spock. It hurt her to realize just how low she had sunk, just how much pain she had inflicted upon Spock. She gulped, went to the bed, lay down and shut her eyes against the tears of frustration, anger, and guilt. She hoped to fall asleep and wake up in her own body again.

* * *

So, was it good? i'm sorry for torturing the chacters in such a way...but don't worry things will get better =)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: What Could Have Happened Pt 3

**So, this will be my last update for a few days...it shorter than usual i know....i didn't have time to write more XD Now i've got 2 other stories going....**

**hope you like this chapter =D  
**

* * *

What Could Have Happened Part 3

When Nyota awoke, she kept her eyes closed for several seconds. She breathed deeply, wishing with all her heart that when she woke up things would be normal again. Taking one final breath she opened her eyes and moved her hand in front of her. It was still pale colored and larger than usual. Sighing, she closed her eyes and then slid out of bed. She was still in Spock's body. She sat on the edge of the bed, and placed her head in her hands, massaging her temples. She was suddenly bombarded by the emotions which she had felt right before going to sleep: guilt, sadness, misery, and frustration. The only emotion which she did not feel was anger, all her anger was gone. She couldn't be angry with Spock for something which he had not meant to happen, and if anything her actions had been worse than his. Her actions now seemed cruel and unfair, which they were she realized.

Nyota massaged her eyes, she had managed to deal an incredible insult to the one man who she privately thought was incredibly intelligent and who she wished to become friends with. Somehow she would have to make things up to him, and soon. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the shower. She slipped in and let the hot water flow over her, she had to raise the heat of the water much higher than usual seeing as Vulcan's has hotter blood. When she stepped out again she was feeling better, if not good, at least determined. She quickly dressed; she had gotten over the shock of having a man's body yesterday. When she was done she checked the time, it was 0645 hours.

Grabbing a PADD she exited the room, making her way towards her own dorm. She had to talk to Spock, immediately. The corridors were mainly empty at this time of day, and she realized that if she wanted to make it up to Spock she needed to stop acting like herself and instead act like a Vulcan. Whenever she passed someone she merely nodded, and continued on her way.

Spock awoke to find that he could hear someone else breathing near him. Sighing he opened his eyes, he knew he was still in Nyota's body. He turned over and stared at the walls for a few seconds, taking in the names of certain bands and staring at a few hand drawn pictures. Then he rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching. He made sure not to gaze at Cadet Gaila, who was sleeping in the other bed. Instead he walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. He gazed into the mirror, staring at Nyota's image. He was filled with raw emotions, all of which had accompanied him into his sleep. He felt sad and guilty because of his actions, and frustrated at the situation. He was also miserable because he had no doubt that his father would disinherit him because of Nyota's actions. However, he couldn't be angry, it was not his nature and any anger which he had had now dissipated into regret and guilt.

"What logic was there in my actions? None. Although Nyota's actions were just as inappropriate they did not warrant such a response from me." He muttered, closing his eyes briefly. Sighing minutely he turned and stepped into the shower. After he got out he left the bathroom and got dressed. Thankfully Cadet Gaila had not awoken and he did not have to face the consequences of his actions. Instead he got dressed and grabbed a PADD. He needed to talk to Nyota, he needed to discuss their situation and ways of fixing it. He left the room, calming himself as he did so. It was illogical to feel guilty when there was nothing he could to do change the past.

As he exited the room he looked up to see himself walking towards him. It seemed Nyota had the same idea. His body came up to him, but instead of smiling his face remained stoic.

"Spock, we need to talk. How about some coffee?" His voice asked.

Spock blinked and nodded. "That is acceptable." He followed his own body down the hall and outside. The sun was just rising; San Francisco was covered in fog and the air was cold against Spock's face. He breathed deeply, taking solace in the fresh breeze. He followed Nyota for ten minutes, through a series of streets until she reached a small café. She opened the door and let him in, it was a curious experience being the girl. Spock entered, and Nyota followed. The café was small and cozy, with a sofa and a few tables. It was also nearly empty, which provided Spock and Nyota some privacy.

Nyota walked up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. Spock blinked, suddenly paniky. He walked up and ordered a small tea, before walking to a small table anxiously. Nyota followed and sat down.

Spock sat and then spoke quietly but urgently, "Nyota, you cannot drink a hot chocolate. Chocolate has the same affect on Vulcan's as alcohol has on humans."

Nyota's eyes widened and she answered, "Oh, sorry. You can have it then, and I'll have the tea."

Spock blinked, and despite everything he felt his lips twitch up, he loved chocolate but could rarely have any. Being human had some perks. "That is acceptable." Spock watched as Nyota went to smile, but then stopped herself. Spock blinked.

"Spock, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't know how you could ever forgive me, but I will do whatever I can to amend the damage I did." Nyota's face was honest and anxious.

Spock was stunned, he had not expected this. "I too must apologize for my actions, they were illogical and incorrect. As it seems that we will be in this situation for an undeterminable time it is only logical that we both endeavor to change our attitudes to best suit the others personality." Spock replied, calmly.

Nyota's eyes widened but she nodded. "I agree completely. However, this will take more than just a few hours to do. I think we should cancel all our classes for today and take the time to get to know each other more, that way we can understand each other more." She stated. Spock nodded, he agreed. He was also privately looking forward to be able to spend more time alone with Nyota.

Nyota took out her PADD and sent a few quick messages to inform her students that class was canceled for the day due to medical issues and also sent a few to excuse Nyota—Spock—from any classes he had. That finished she looked up at Spock. Privately she was excited about spending time alone with Spock, if not also ashamed. She had to tell him what the Vulcans had said.

* * *

Read and review please! ^^

See you in a few days! =D


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Have Happened Pt 4

**So, i'm back! I wrote quite a bit while i was gone....so here it is =)**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 4

Taking a breath she stated quietly, "Spock, I'm very sorry. Yesterday a Vulcan sent a message to your room which stated that the Vulcan people were ashamed of you and that your father had disowned you. I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to change this I will." She looked down, ashamed. She expected him to stand up or to shout or to do something of the sort. Instead, he remained silent. She looked up at him, into her own face. She had always been an open book, and despite Spock being in her body she could still see the irritation in her face.

However when he spoke he expressed no anger, "I expected as much. I do not think there is anything you can do to change what has occurred."

Nyota bit her lip, "What if I told them it was all a hormonal thing, or that I hit my head?" She asked, desperate to do something.

Spock's eyes clouded over. "Vulcan's cannot lie."

Nyota blinked, "But I'm not Vulcan, Spock. If I told them a lie they would believe it because you cannot lie." She grew hopeful, maybe she could right the wrong.

Spock raised an eyebrow, ineffectively seeing as Nyota's body wasn't used to doing the gesture and her brow crinkled as the eyebrow went up. Nyota watched this, noticing the difference and realizing that unconsciously she had committed to memory the image of Spock's eyebrow rising. "Such a deception would be quite effective, if not my first choice." Spock stated.

Nyota suppressed the urge to bite her lip, Vulcan's didn't do so. "So, it would work. Well, Spock I don't think we have many choices left. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be the one lying, not you." Nyota voiced her thoughts.

Spock blinked, "Vulcan's do not…"

Nyota interrupted him, "Do not tell me Vulcan's do not feel. Just because you control and suppress all emotion does not mean you don't feel it."

Spock blinked and nodded accepting her statement. Nyota smiled. Spock froze and Nyota immediately dropped the smile. She sighed. "Spock, let's go somewhere away from here and practice not being ourselves."

Spock nodded and stood up. He grabbed his hot chocolate and Nyota picked up her tea as she left the café. He followed Spock through the streets towards a transporter stop. When they arrived they checked the schedule, there was a transporter going to Munich Germany in fifteen minutes.

"Munich?" Nyota asked, curious.

Spock turned to her and answered, "Yes." Nyota nodded and sat down beside him on the bench. She put her elbows on her knees and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. It was Spock who broke the silence.

"If we are to become familiar with each other we must start now. Please tell me how you would greet the driver of the transporter?" Spock ordered.

Nyota glanced at him and almost smiled, he looked so out of his league. "Well, I would normally say 'hi' and smile at him or her. If they were someone I knew I would also include a 'how's it going?' or a 'hey! Nice to see you again'." Nyota explained, feeling strangely amused by Spock's inability to communicate with people.

Spock blinked and nodded, "Why utilize the word 'nice'? It implies that something is pleasing or pleasant."

Nyota stared, and then had to stifle a chuckle. "Yes Spock that is exactly why you use it, because you are telling the person that seeing them elicits a pleasant feeling in you."

Spock's eyes widened, "Fascinating."

Nyota bit her lip to stop from smiling; she had to learn to control her emotions. "How would you greet the driver?"

"I would nod." Spock replied shortly. Nyota knew Spock well enough that she didn't need to ask what he would do if he knew the person, he would simply nod.

"Okay, well then I'll do what you would do, and you can try and do what I would do." Nyota stated, happily.

"I will endeavor to do so; however smiling will prove nearly impossible." Spock answered. Nyota nodded, pleased.

"Thank you." She stated, quietly. She had a sudden urge to reach over and hug Spock; he looked so huggable in her body. She suppressed the urge. She sat up and leaned against the back of the bench. They waited until the transporter arrived. Nyota took the lead, walking into the transporter and nodded to the driver. She was so used to smiling that a smile almost escaped her but she managed to keep it in check.

The driver nodded back, and Nyota walked to the back of the transporter. She turned to watch Spock enter. He moved stiffly, walking up to the driver. She heard his say 'hi', and she watched him try to smile. It turned out looking like a grimace and she sighed. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

She turned to him and tried to say encouragingly, "That wasn't bad."

Spock turned to her and raised an eyebrow, another failed endeavor. "Your tone of voice suggests disappointment. I will continue to practice. You must also practice keeping all emotion out of your voice."

Nyota raised an eyebrow and was sorely tempted to smile when she saw Spock's eyes widen. "I will give it my best shot."

"You must also attempt to not use such colloquialisms as 'best shot'." Spock reprimanded.

Nyota bit her cheek, "I shall avoid using such colloquialisms, you however need to learn them."

"Please explain."

"Hm….let's see. Take this hypothetical situation: Someone is telling you about their problems, and how poorly his or her day went, what would you do?" Nyota asked, hopping he wasn't going to say that he would nod.

"Hypothetically I would tell him or her how to solve the problems, or if the problems were emotionally based I would recommend meditation." Spock replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Nyota made a facial expression.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind, if someone ever comes up to me to describe their daily issues. However, if I were me, I would say 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I understand how you feel, I hope things get better.'" Nyota told Spock.

Spock turned his head to the side, "That is unreasonable. What do you accomplish by saying such things?"

Nyota sighed minutely, "It forms a connection between the speaker and you, and by saying such things it relieves some of the persons stress. The person doesn't want you to tell them what they did wrong, they want you to sympathize, that's how we humans act."

Spock blinked, "Indeed." Then he looked up and stated, "We have arrived." He stood up and led the way out of the shuttle. As he walked by the driver he said, "Good day." Nyota couldn't tell if he tried to smile or not. Nyota followed and nodded to the driver. She followed Spock into the Munich streets.

Spock led the way to another transporter, with Nyota following. He boarded, without so much as a glance at Nyota. Nyota sighed internally and followed. She sat down next to him, in the back.

"Spock, you've got to stop doing everything without consulting me." She stated, trying not to express her anger.

Spock turned to her, "I apologize. I thought you might want to view the country side."

Nyota blinked, "Oh. Actually I do, but still next time, ask me please."

"I shall." He was quiet for the remainder of the trip, less than three minutes. They disembarked the shuttle and stepped out onto a patch of green hillside. Nyota nearly gasped. The land lay spread out before her, rolling hills and mountains right in front of her. Trees covered every inch of land, and spread out between the small mountains were pure blue lakes. It was the landscape of dreams, or fairytales. The sun, which was curving through the afternoon sky, was glistening off the trees leaves, and illuminated the landscape wonderfully. Nyota stared, until Spock came up and grabbed her arm. Nyota was so surprised by the physical contact that she jumped. Spock held her by the arm.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled, ashamed of her embarrassing leap.

"Please follow me." Spock told her, and instantly let go of her arm, leading her towards a path which led upwards towards another hill top. Nyota followed, curious. Spock followed the path for about fifteen minutes, until he reached the hill top. It was deserted, and he sat down on a rock. Nyota sat next to him. It was approximately 1700 hours Nyota knew. The sun was just beginning to set. She turned to look into her own face, which was gazing out upon the landscape.

"Spock, I know this is going to sound odd, but I think that a good way for us to learn how the other acts would be to play an acting game." Nyota spoke, feeling childish.

Spock turned to look at her, "Acting game?"

"Well, it's an acting exercise that actors use to get to know their characters. One of us will stand up and the other will give them something they had to do, or to say. The person acting then has to do or say the thing in the way they think their character would do it. In this case, we can judge each other's performances." Nyota explained.

Spock looked at her curiously, and his eyes lit up. "That is an intelligent idea. It would allow us to take on each other's personalities. Please go first, so I can observe."

Nyota smiled inwardly and nodded. She stood up from the rock and turned to face him. He sat straight backed, his hands on his lap.

Before he had time to say anything however, Nyota stated, "I think we should start off with the simple, like the way you walk or greeting someone, something of the sort."

"Of course, begin with the basics and work our way up." Spock stated. "Your task is to walk over to those trees, and then walk back towards me. You are then to greet me as if I were your student and you had an inquiry to make."

"Technically speaking, you are my student." Nyota teased. Spock gave her a look, and she shut up. She turned on her heel, and took a second to visualize Spock walking. He always walked with his hands clasped behind his back, his spine straight and with long brisk strides. Nyota moved her hands and clasped them behind her back, she straightened her shoulders and then proceeded to walk towards the trees, making sure to take long measured steps. Once at the trees she turned around and walked back, keeping the position.

She stopped in front of Spock, and bent over slightly to speak to him, "Cadet Uhura, if I may have a word?"

Spock watched his body move away from him; Nyota's performance was quite adequate, she mimicked his stride and his arm position perfectly. He watched as she turned around, her face was blank and unemotional. He watched Nyota walk backwards him. She did very well until the end, he noted. He would never had bent over and her phrasing of the question was different than he would have used.

"Your performance was adequate until the end. Do not bend over, and instead of asking, 'If I may have a word' say 'Cadet Uhura. I need to discuss a matter with you. Do you have a moment?'" Spock stated.

Nyota nodded. "Your comments are duly noted." Spock almost smiled.

"Is that a smile, Cadet? If I may inquire as to what you find amusing?" Nyota asked dryly.

Spock took the hint, "It is Commander. Your actions are what is amusing me." Nyota nodded.

"You are progressing well, Cadet. If you would now practice that smile, you will have made much progress and will be closer to achieving your goal." Nyota continued, standing straight up, and looking into Spock's eyes.

Spock let his lips twitch up, it was easier than he had expected. He stood up, trying to mimic the position that Nyota usually took—her back straight, her arms either crossed over her chest or by her sides, and her legs placed slightly apart from each other, the right one behind the left. He crossed his arms. "Thank you Commander. If I do say so, your performance is 'really good' as well." Spock was amused by the situation, and knowing that Nyota rarely hid her amusement he let himself smile a bit more.

Nyota raised an eyebrow—Spock noticed it was a perfect impression of his gesture—and stated calmly, "As afore stated, smiling is a simple action, it requires only seven muscles and comes naturally after approximately four attempts. You have a 89.632% chance of successfully mastering the technique."

Spock grinned outright, "A good chance then."

"The word 'good' is vague and therefore not quantized. However, I realize that humans are fond of using such terms." Nyota stated, displaying such blank faced whit that Spock chuckled. Nyota seemed to lose control of her facial expressions because she grinned and laughed slightly.

Spock glared at her and she stopped smiling. "A perfect imitation of my expression." She stated.

Spock nodded, "I try." He was feeling oddly free with all these terms. "So, commander what shall we do next?"

"You still haven't taken your turn, Cadet." Nyota replied. She sat down next to him and motioned for him to stand. Spock stood and brushed himself off.

"Spock, run towards those trees as if you see your best friend coming, and greet said friend." Nyota ordered. Spock allowed himself a smirk. Then he moved and sprinted off through the grass, towards the trees. As he neared them he slowed and put his arms out wide.

"Best friend! Whoever you may be! It is wonderful to see you again. We have _so_ much to catch up on." He cried out, letting amusement enter his voice. Spock was surprised at himself, he had cracked a joke. He turned to see Nyota raising an eyebrow.

"Very precise acting." She stated, with a look of scholarly aloofness. Spock raised both his eyebrows and smirked.

"Thank you. Your turn. You see a group of students harassing another. What do you do?" Spock motioned.

Nyota nodded minutely and walked a few steps. Then she stopped, her hands clasped behind her back, her stance relaxed but alert. "Cadets, it is against regulations to harass other students. Leave that student or I will be forced to report you. Your chances of not being expelled after such a charge is placed are only 30.98%. Now, leave!" She stated, calmly but forcefully. Spock had to admire her skill. Just as he was about to congratulate her however, she turned slightly and stated a bit louder, "Moreover, if I catch you harassing another student, I will not be so kind. You will be forced to help me edit essays, on multi-dimensional physics, and learn proper discipline by meditating with me—for six hours at a time." She said this all with a perfectly straight face and displaying absolutely no emotion. However, he could see a tinge of amusement in her eyes.

Spock laughed. "Nicely done, Nyota."

Nyota looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Your praise is unneeded." Spock smiled at the cheek of her comments.

"What is my task, _Professor_?" He asked.

Nyota turned her head slightly to the side, with a thoughtful expression. "You have just been assigned to the _Enterprise_, your dream ship. You are ecstatic."

Spock sighed, if she could poke fun at his character then he could do so as well. Spock walked a ways away. Then he turned to face her. He pasted a smile to his features and then _skipped_ over to Nyota, his arms flying wide. "Oh, oh! You'll never believe it! Guess what happened! Oh, guess! I was assigned to the _ENTERPRISE_! Can you believe it? I mean, my dream come true!" Spock finished his statement with a leap into the air and landed with his legs apart and his arms up, in a star shape.

Nyota blinked. Spock expected her to fall over laughing; instead she simply raised an eyebrow. It was Spock who burst out laughing instead.

"Interesting technique Cadet." Nyota stated dryly. Spock winked. He couldn't believe he was doing this—must be all the human hormones he decided.

"I believe we have completed our tasks nicely." Spock stated, dryly. Nyota merely nodded.

"Would you like to partake of some _nutrients_ Cadet?" She asked.

"Lunch, or shall I say dinner seeing as it is 1821 hours, sounds most enjoyable." Spock replied. Nyota nodded and led the way down the hill. She kept a perfect stance the whole time, he noted. He made sure to keep his hands in front of him, and not clasp them behind him.

When they reached the transporter stop they sat down and waited for a few seconds. It was then that Nyota turned to him and stated calmly, "You cannot sit like that. You must cross your legs, when you are in uniform you do not have the comfort of pants."

Spock blinked, he hadn't considered this. But he obliged her and crossed his legs. Nyota shook her head and rearranged his legs into a more proper and comfortable position.

When the transporter arrived they boarded and Spock made a conscious effort to smile at the women in the driver's seat. She smiled back, taking him by surprise. From the lack of greeting from Nyota he knew she had simply nodded at the women. They took seats at the back again. When they disembarked Spock smiled and waved to the women as Nyota had told him too.

Spock inquired after a good restaurant and they were pointed towards a small restaurant on the edge of a plaza. They took a table by a window and ordered. Once the food arrived Spock turned to Nyota.

"Nyota, you mentioned contacting the Vulcan High Council and telling them a story about hormones or hitting your head. Please tell me how you planned to tell them this story." Spock asked, taking a bite of food. Nyota turned her head slightly.

"Your phrasing makes it impossible for me to understand the question, Cadet."

Spock sighed and smiled despite himself. "Professor, you told me you planned on speaking to the Vulcan High Council and would try and convince them that everything that occurred was due to hormones or because you got hit on the head. Could you please tell me how you planned on 'dishing' them this story?" Spock was proud of himself, he had used a colloquialism he had heard a few months ago.

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "My statement will be this, 'To the Vulcan High Council and my father, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I did not realize it at the time, but I was acting under the influence of overly active hormones. The doctor informed me of such this morning, it appears that when I hit my head by mistake the day before last it caused damage in the emotional area of my brain. This caused my body to excrete four hundred and five percent more endorphins and testosterone than usual, which resulted in my abnormal behavior. I ask that you to please rethink your statement from yesterday. As you now know the reason for my behavior I am certain you will see the logic of my argument and accept my apology.'"

Spock was impressed, it was a worthy speech and well crafted. It implied that if the Council and his father did not accept the argument they would be acting illogically. "They must see the logic of your argument. They will not be able to reject your apology if you phrase your statement as such. It is very good." Spock replied, making sure to stay in character.

"Thank you. There is a topic which I must discuss with you. Am I right in my summation that you did not attend my roommate's birthday party last night?" Spock didn't look at her but nodded, feeling hot with embarrassment.

Nyota simply raised an eyebrow. "I ask you to please make it up to her. Take her to a bar tonight, and apologize." Nyota's voice was blank but forceful.

The idea of attending a bar was extremely unpleasant but Spock knew it had to be done. "I promise I will. I am sorry about that."

"There is no need to be sorry; my actions were more extreme than yours. Just take her to a bar and I will be content." Nyota answered and took a bite of food. Spock nodded and continued eating.

They finished their meal, but instead of returning to the academy, Nyota suggested they visit the Eifel Tower—which would be not only a cultural experience but an opportunity to learn more about each other. Spock agreed, but only on the condition that they would return before 1800 hours. Nyota nodded and they boarded the transport. Spock felt excited, he had never seen the Eifel Tower and it was a major landmark in human history and human culture—Vulcan's were always excited when it meant they were going to learn something. Moreover, Nyota was going to be with him, an added bonus which made the trip all the more interesti

* * *

So, did you like it?

I'll update tomorrow morning again! =)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: What Could Have Happened Pt 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter =)**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Spocktacular

What Could have Happened Part 5

Nyota gripped the railing more tightly, feeling slightly dizzy. The cool French air brushed against her face and spread below her in squares and circles lay Paris. Paris was correctly called the city of lights; even this late at night the city was illuminated as if it was day time. The streets were all in great relief, their lights shiny brightly. Paris's streets wound around the buildings and plaza's in perfectly cut corners and circular turns. Nyota could see for several miles in the clear night, and it was an awe-inspiring sight. The Arc de Triumph could be seen in detail from the top of the Eifel Tower, it's a mere two hundred something feet of height dwarfed by the tower. Nyota blinked and looked to the west, towards the Atlantic Ocean.

Despite the fact that it took just above an hour to reach Paris from her home, she had never visited the Eifel Tower before. Until that moment she had thought herself prepared to face the enormous height that the tower reached, she had been in space and seen Earth from the Moon, some one thousand feet could not be that bad. However, she had misjudged her reaction, and for the first time was scared of being so far from the ground. The world was spinning slightly, making her feel off balanced on her feet—Spock's feet. Breathing deeply she let go of the railing and stepped back from the edge, trying to ease the feeling that the Tower was about to fall straight over. She inched back towards the wall of the observatory and made a conscious effort not to grasp the wall, instead clasping her trembling hands behind her.

Nyota turned to face herself, and was irritated to notice that Spock seemed completely at ease standing by the edge of the observing platform. His shoulders were relaxed and he had a lazy smile on his face. Nyota glared, until he turned to face her completely. He grinned.

"On my home planet the buildings are made straight from the cliffs; some extend for up to six thousand feet above the ground. It is nice to be high up again." He called to her in Vulcan. Nyota made the minutest eye roll.

"Suffering from vertigo is making me unbalanced on my feet and therefore causing a moderate level of discomfort." She responded, also in Vulcan.

Spock grinned mischievously, "I was under the impression that you had visited space before. The height in those cases is much more extreme."

Nyota gave him her best glare, "I was aware of the fact. I gather that the closeness of the ground is causing me to concentrate more on the distance and probability of falling than being in space does. Moreover, I can clearly sense the gravitational pull of the Earth from this distance, while in Space there is no such force acting upon me."

Spock smirked, "An admirable hypothesis, however I must point out that is only that, a hypothesis. You have no other proof to substantiate it than your own personal experience."

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "I know. The landscape is very _aesthetically_ pleasing." She remarked, nodding to the city of Paris stretched out beneath them.

"It is extremely _beautiful_. The lights make up quite a display." Spock answered. She could see that he was amused by using such terms.

Nyota moved closer to the edge of the platform and stared into the distance, noting that the lights of the city were glistening off the Seine River.

"I approximate that in order to arrive in time to partake of dinner we must depart in less than thirty minutes." Nyota commented.

"Very true." Spock answered and turned away from the vista. He glanced at Nyota, his gaze lingering.

"Come, let us go, Nyota." He whispered.

"Okay, Spock." She answered quietly and turned away from the beautiful view. Her eyes were slightly shocked by staring at the city, with its patches of light and dark. Spock didn't even try to correct her of the use of the word "okay." Nyota followed him down to the elevator and boarded it with him and a group of many other tourists.

Once they had stepped into the streets of Paris Nyota took the lead, walking back towards the transporter stop. They had checked the schedule and knew there was a Transport returning to San Francisco at 0200 hours, meaning they would be arriving in San Francisco at around 1700 hours. They arrived just in time and boarded it in silence. Taking their customary seats in the back Nyota resisted the urge to lean back against the chair and slump down in exhaustion, the day's adventures were getting to her. Instead she sat straight up and placed her hands on her lap. She blinked and realized she wasn't that tired, despite not having slept well the night before. She turned to Spock.

"I notice that I am not as tired as I should be, is this due to a difference in Vulcan and Human anatomy?" She asked in Vulcan.

Spock turned to face her and chuckled, "Yes, Vulcan's only need four hours of sleep to function perfectly well, and we can go for nearly four days without one moment of rest. I have been finding myself much more inclined to sleep than usual, as a side effect of being in your body." He answered in Vulcan, and covered a yawn. He blinked sleepily and Nyota had to fight to suppress a grin.

"Sleep. You will not be able to sleep again until 0200 hours in the morning, our time, if you manage to return to your dorm at that hour." Nyota answered, thoroughly amused.

Spock gave her a look, and Nyota fought a chuckle. "Fine, I'll take your advice, seeing as you have more experience in the area of your roommate's nightly habits."

"You are fortunate she has not brought a male to the room yet." Nyota told him, thinking it would have been priceless if Gaila had.

Spock grimaced, "As she is Orion I understand that she cannot help her _activities_, however I would prefer not to wake up to find a scantily clad male in the same room as me. I never did understand why humans insist on sharing changing rooms at the gym."

Nyota raised an eyebrow and shook her head minutely to express her astonishment and amusement. "Be silent and sleep, Cadet." She stated, pleased that she could order him to do such a thing.

Spock grimaced again and rolled his eyes before closing them and settling back more comfortably in the chair. Nyota chuckled inwardly and turned to look out the window, to see clouds shooting by and the sun setting in the west—that was one of the interesting thing about being able to travel so quickly from one hemisphere to another, it was almost as if you got to see time going in reverse, with the sun steadily working itself higher in the sky, but from the west instead of the east. Nyota watched the sky, until after just over an hour the transporter arrived in San Francisco, at 1718 hours, Eastern Pacific time.

Nyota gently placed her hand on Spock's shoulder—her own shoulder in reality—and shook gently. Spock's eyes opened and he blinked. Then he sat up and stifled a yawn.

"What did I miss?" he asked with a chuckle, Nyota could tell he was amused by using the phrase.

"Where did you acquire that particular colloquialism?" Nyota asked curiously, standing up.

Spock blinked, "My mother insisted on watching Terran movies, the actors say it every time they wake up." He answered, returning slightly to his normal speech, but catching himself half way through his statement.

"Indeed." Nyota raised an eyebrow. Spock stood up and stretched slightly.

"I think I should go first, and then you should go. People will get suspicious otherwise. Go straight to your room," he told her, in Vulcan.

Nyota nodded, and motioned for him to go. He did, and Nyota watched him walk away, towards the Cadets' dorms. Nyota waited for exactly three minutes and then disembarked. She walked purposefully towards Spock's room, not looking at anyone in particular. She had several things she had to do before she could relax—contact the Vulcan High Council and talk to Commander Pike were among the list. She hoped that she would be able to get through all her meetings without letting Spock down, she wanted to make up for everything that had occurred yesterday.

Spock made his way towards Nyota's dorm, preparing himself for his meeting with Cadet Gaila. He hoped he could get through the evening without insulting or offending anyone—he needed to make up for all the damage he had done yesterday. Spock sighed minutely and prepared himself for a night spent out partying, his least favorite activity but one he would endure patiently.

* * *

Reviews are love 3


	7. Chapter 7: What Could Have Happened Pt 6

**Here's part 6! thanks for all the reviews =D**

**hope you like it! ^^  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 6

Spock entered the dorm room and looked across it to see Cadet Gaila, sitting on her bed reading. She was wearing almost nothing, which once again disturbed Spock, but he mentally shook himself. She looked up, and he noticed that she had been crying. Spock bit his lip, he knew what he had to do, but for some reason he was suddenly self conscious—as if he was scared she would realize it was him and judge him for being emotional.

"Gaila, why were you crying?" He asked gently, walking towards her. Her eyes flashed and she jumped up, her fists clenched.

"Oh, shut up Nyota! How priceless that you should ask me why I was crying when you know exactly why! Pretending as if you care about me! Why am I crying? Cause my best friend abandoned my on my birthday, wouldn't even talk to me! When she knows that my birthday is the day I always get the most homesick, when I need my friends to be with me the most! But no! Nyota Uhura doesn't care about her friends! No! She only cares about herself! Thanks a lot Nyota!" Gaila screamed, breaking down into fresh tears as she yelled. Spock winced.

He was ashamed that he had caused Nyota's roommate such pain. He looked away and mumbled, "Sorry. Sorry. I was having a really bad day. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Gaila's eyes widened. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically. Spock cowered.

"Gaila, I'll make it up to you. Right now! I'll take you to any bare you want, to any place! Please! I'll do anything, I'm really sorry. I was wrong to do that yesterday, I wasn't thinking straight." Spock said truthfully. Vulcan's couldn't lie, but everything he had said was perfectly true, he would make it up to her and he had been having the worst day of his life.

Gaila glared at him then relaxed. "Really? You're really sorry?" She asked, looking miserable.

Spock blinked and sighed. "Yes, of course I'm sorry." He stated, trying to smile slightly. Gaila smiled happily and then jumped at him. He was shocked when she embraced him tightly, Nyota hadn't warned him of this. He quickly regained his wits and gave her a quick hug back. It was the most intimate contact he had ever had with anyone except his mother. It was a very 'interesting' experience for him. He breathed deeply to relax.

Gaila had let him go and was grinning widely as she bounced up and down. Spock attempted a smile; it was more difficult around Gaila than it had been around Nyota.

"Oh, Nyota you are so going to pay for yesterday. You know that night club I've been trying to get you go to for the last five months! Well, we are so going there! Honey, prepare yourself for the best night of your _life_!" Gaila exclaimed happily, running around the room. Spock blinked; he had a suspicious he was going to pay very dearly for his actions. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

Gaila stopped moving and looked at him. "Oh no you don't! You will do exactly as I say! Go take a shower, and then I'm getting you dressed! We are going to be the most stunning girls there if I have to kill all the other contesters in order for it to be so!" She placed her hands on hips and stared Spock down. Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes but stood up. He walked to the bathroom and quickly stripped down, making a conscious effort not to look at his body. Then he stepped in the shower. He had the sudden thought that in order to wash himself he would have to look down, and unlike last night when he had been in a daze on anger, his mind was quite clear right now.

He blinked, oh dear. Then he grabbed so soap and washed his arms first. That was easy, nothing strange about arms. Once done he moved his eyes down and bit his lip. Taking the soap he worked his hands around his stomach, feeling the smooth skin under his finger tips. Then he moved them up to wash his chest, clenching his jaw. It was his first time ever touching breasts, and as was natural when experiencing something for the first time he was curious.

Spock blinked, closing his eyes in order to clear his mind. He continued to wash, trying his best to convince himself what he was touching was merely meat, nothing at all appetizing or interesting. Afterwards he quite consciously skipped straight to his legs, washing them quickly and blindly. When he was done he breathed deeply and sighed. Then he grabbed some shampoo and conditioner and applied it to his long hair. Grabbing a brush he attempted to pull it through his curls.

Sadly, Nyota had not informed him that straight hair became extremely knotted when wet. Grounding his teeth against the pain he combed his hair, trying to get out every last knot. Finally after what seemed centuries he put the brush down and washed out his hair. Then he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off efficiently, while pointedly staring at the wall. Satisfied he left the bathroom, hoping that he would get some say in the clothes he would be forced to wear.

However, this notion was quickly dispelled when he saw what Gaila was holding up. Spock tripped and fell against the door in utter shock and horror, his jaw hanging open. Gaila saw his expression and grinned evilly.

"I know, it's it _wonderful!_" She cried, holding the article of clothing up for further inspection. Spock couldn't find his voice to respond; instead he simply stared, while his mind escaped into a little world where such clothing did not exist.

Spock could only nodded mutely, in silent horror. Gaila took this as an exclamation of delight and grinned even wider. "Get over here, now." She ordered, pointing to the bed in front of her. Spock gulped and walked unsteadily over to the bed. He hoped that his eyes were deceiving him—things like that just couldn't exist, it was impossible. Sadly, the _thing_ Gaila was holding up was testimony that just things did exist, and probably in great heaps.

Spock blinked, and then opened his eyes again, simultaneously closing his mouth, which had been hanging open the whole time. Then he examined the thing which was masquerading as clothing, trying to find any minute detail which might indicate that the article of clothing had some sense of modesty. Sadly, he found none. Gaila was holding up a deep sunset red shirt, with a neck line which fell down in waves, much too low for comfort, and a back which was no existent. Instead, a thin red string connected around the neck and beneath the shoulders. At the bottom, the shirt was sewn together in the back, making the shirt tighter around the waist than around the chest. It was clearly meant to be loose enough to be tantalizing, but low cut enough to show enough to get any male aroused. All in all, the shirt was something which Spock never wished to see again, but which he had a bad feeling he would soon get to know intimately.

"It's beautiful, I know. You will look so stunning no one will know what hit them!" Gaila exclaimed excitedly.

Spock tried to breath, he felt as if his lungs had stopped working. "That's great, Gaila," he managed to gasp out. Gaila laughed.

"Come on, get up." She ordered him. Spock got to his feet, clutching the towel around him. Gaila grabbed the towel and yanked, catching Spock off guard. The towel went flying, leaving Spock extremely exposed. If you could burn from embarrassment he would have been permanently scarred.

Gaila raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, boy. Here, hold this. I've got to find you some _sexy_ underwear!" Spock wished he could have a heart attack, that way he would have an excuse not to do this. Gaila ran over to Nyota's dresser and pulled out the underwear drawer. She sorted through it, muttering under her breath. Finally she cried out happily and turned around, holding a bra and underwear, if they could be called that. The bra was pale pink, with almost no actual fabric; the best that could be said of it was that it was breathy. The underwear was similarly made, although a bit more solid. Spock gulped.

"The bra will show," he stated meekly.

Gaila blinked, "Well, duh. It's sexy! The guys like being able to get a preview of what's underneath!" She exclaimed. Spock winced.

"Here, put them on! I'm going to get you a skirt!" Gaila handed the garments to Spock, who took them gingerly. He stared at them and groaned. Then he took the underwear and slid it on, making sure not to look. Then he grabbed the bra, and clipped it on as fast as possible. Then he turned to look at what other tool of torture Gaila was producing.

Well, at least it's solid, he thought after his brain had managed to concentrate again. Gaila was happily holding up a black skirt which was around eight inches long—at most—it had a silky top layer which would easily fly if he moved in it, and a lower slick layer which had a three inch cut on each side. Spock looked at it, resigned—if Nyota ever got hold of any pictures she would never let him live it down. He was surprised at this thought, it meant that he now viewed Nyota as a friend.

Spock shook his head slightly and then took the shirt from the bed. He put it on, and then took the skirt, pulling it on as well. "Happy?" he asked, Gaila.

Gaila giggled, "Nope. You need some make up, and some shoes. Come and get it honey!" She pulled Spock by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. She forced him to sit on the sink counter, and then grabbed her cosmetics bag. Spock looked at the bag with the facial expression of someone seeing their death sentence. Gaila grabbed several different things, none of which Spock knew the purpose of, and then ordered him to close his eyes. Spock did, and then had to endure the sensation of someone applying make up to his face. It was tantalizing and annoying since he did not know what was being placed on his face. Finally, Gaila told him he could open his eyes. Spock slid off the counter and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Nyota's beautiful features were enhanced by a well chosen cream colored lipstick, and eyeliner. Gaila had also applied some powder to Spock's cheeks. Spock's eyes traveled further down, taking in the image of Nyota's body in the clothes he was wearing—the shirt was truly a masterpiece, made to appeal to all males, and the shirt was just as suggestive. He had to admit he had never seen a female who was so attractive in his life, the fact that he was in her body just made it even more awkward.

Spock sighed. "It's good. Thanks." He stated, and then turned to face Gaila. She grinned.

"My turn. Go and wait for me, I'll be done soon. Then I'll get dressed, pick out a pair of shoes for you, and we're off!" Spock made an honest attempt to act enthusiastic, he really did.

Nyota entered Spock's room to find a message from Commander Pike awaiting her. She moved to the computer and played the message.

Commander Pike appeared on the screen saying, "Spock, yesterday you were acting very strangely. Could you please contact me, so I can find out what was happening? I'm worried." He blinked off the screen. Nyota mentally sighed, one more thing to do. However, it might be useful talking to Pike, seeing if he would be convinced of her argument before she gave it to the Vulcan High Council. She ordered the computer to call Pike. Pike's face appeared on screen. Nyota turned to face him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Commander." She stated, levelly. Pike nodded.

"Spock, it's good to see you. I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, Commander. If you wish to meet me I am free this evening." Nyota stated.

Pike blinked, "Sounds good. Meet you for dinner at Hoshi's Japanese Cuisine at 2000 hours?" Pike asked.

Nyota nodded, "I will be there." And ended the communication. She turned and went to the bed, sitting down. She slumped slightly, taking a second to allow herself to relax. Then she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She stripped down and turned on the water, she wanted to take a long shower. Stepping in she closed her eyes, breathing in the hot air. When she opened her eyes again she was in complete control again, although the thought of washing Spock's body made her blush internally.

However, she took the soap and pointedly washed her arms and chest, admiring his well muscled body as she did so. When she was done with the upper body she was forced to look down at the lower. She bit her lip and carefully moved her hands to wash her legs, trying to ignore the parts in between as much as possible. Once done she straightened and let the water wash off of her. As she did, she couldn't help thinking just how attractive Spock truly was, which did nothing to comfort her as her masculine body reacted to any visually pleasing sight in a much more obvious manner than her usual one.

Nyota blushed as she realized that she would have a problem if she didn't do something about _that_. She tried not to stare, but it was such a weird experience that she couldn't help it. Brilliant, she thought. Just what I need, to get aroused right before meeting Pike, someone help me.

Nyota quickly changed the temperature of the water to very cold, gasping slightly as the water hit her. However, it did help overcome her predicament, for which she was grateful. After a few minutes of freezing her but off, she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself, making sure not to avoid any direct contact with her private area; she did not need to get to know that area, even if she was in Spock's body. After drying off she left the bathroom and went to Spock's wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of plain gray boxers; she had gotten over the fact that everything was gray. She pulled the boxers on, thinking they were much airier than she was used to. It was so odd, what you noticed when you weren't mad or depressed.

After the boxers were on she opened the closet and pulled on a fresh uniform. She put it on, once again noticing more about it than she had before—the commander's badge was very elegant. Mentally shaking off her own stupidity she left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, to make herself a cup of tea. While the water was boiling she realized she had yet another problem, she had to grade all the reports that the student's had turned in. How was she supposed to grade the reports for someone who had the reputation of being the most diligent grader in the academy?

She poured herself the tea and walked over to the stack of PADDs awaiting her. There was nothing to it, she would do her best and hope to god it was enough. She took the first report, it was on Romulan Culture—a good sign since she knew quite a bit about the topic—and began reading. She did her best to catch every little mistake, drawing upon years of editing her own work to help her. However, by the end she was thoroughly brain damaged, and it was only one report. She put the grade she thought the paper deserved, and then took the next PADD, not looking forward to another two hours of hell.

When the two hours were up, Nyota rose gratefully from her chair, leaned back and stretched her sore back. Then she glanced at the table, she had managed to read and grade five reports, out of thirteen. She had a feeling she would be applying her bodies long endurance to good use, at this rate she wouldn't be done for several more hours to come—not including that she wouldn't be done with dinner for at least an hour, and then she had to contact the Vulcan High Council.

"I will never again believe that the professors have it easy, especially Spock. The poor guy must spend his whole life reviewing essays and reports." She muttered under her breath. It reminded her that Spock would be going to a bar that night, with Gaila. And if Nyota new anything about her roommate, it would be that she would take advantage of Spock's willingness to make up for his actions, and drag him to a very interesting sort of bar, probably a night club—most likely wearing some interesting clothes. Nyota chuckled internally at the thought, she really would need to get the pictures, not because of what there would be to see, but because of what couldn't be seen—the fact that Spock would be in her body, and participating in whatever torture Gaila had thought up for him. Gaila would of course have no idea that it wasn't actually Nyota in her body, but Spock.

Nyota was jerked out of her daydream when the computer told her that it was five minutes to 2000 hours. Nyota raised an eyebrow; she didn't know the computer kept track of her appointments. However, it was useful; otherwise she would have forgotten about her dinner with Commander Pike. She clasped her hands behind her back and walked towards the door. Nyota left the building and walked across the Star Fleet campus, feeling the chill more than usual; the fog had descended and there was a cold wind. She shivered slightly, being in a body with such a high temperature made her much more susceptible to the cold than usual.

She walked briskly towards the arranged meeting place, thinking about what she was going to tell Pike. Despite it being nearly 2000 hours, her day was just beginning it seemed, she hoped that things would go smoothly, because the only other option was that they would go horribly.

* * *

So, aren't i evil? Leaving it off like that?

So...if you want me to write more, fast....review! =D


	8. Chapter 8: What Could Have Happened Pt 7

**Here's part 7! thanks for all the reviews =D**

**hope you like it! ^^**

**it's a bit more dramatic than the previous one.....  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 7

Spock entered the establishment and blinked as the wave of noise hit him, pounding through his ears and straight into his brain. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, making him quickly wish he didn't have to do this. The night club was full of different people, of many different species, and yet no one seemed to have any discretion about who they were _dancing _with. Privately Spock thought the word dancing had to be used very loosely in order to describe what most of the people were doing, jumping up and down and scraping their bodies against each other would have been more accurate. Spock tried to hide his distaste, it was absolutely disgusting, and not only by Vulcan standards. Mass orgy came to mind while observing the writhing clump of people.

Gaila turned to him and wolf whistled. "It's it great! Come on, let's get some drinks!" She shouted over the tumultuous noise. Spock looked at her pitifully and she cracked up.

"Oh no you don't honey. You are going to have the time of your life, so stop being so uptight!" Gaila yelled.

Spock gave a tight smile, and allowed himself to be pulled over to the bar, where several inebriated females were leaning over the table and trying to grab the bartender, a young boy of about eighteen who look scared out of his wits. Spock sympathized; the boy looked just like Spock was feeling. Gaila ordered two shots of lemonchata, a lemon drink with more alcohol than Spock thought was strictly necessary. Spock took the drink and sniffed it, hell it smelled like rubbing alcohol the thing was so strong. Gaila whooped and drowned the whole thing down. Spock followed, and chocked as the liquid burned his throat and cleared out any sinuses he might have had. He coughed, reaching a hand up to his throat, it was burning.

Gasping for breath, he gazed at Gaila through a hazy of tears. "What was that?" he managed to ask. Gaila was cracking up.

"Don't worry, you're fine. Here's some water." She handed Spock another glass. Spock didn't have time to worry about what it could be, but swallowed it down. He spluttered, sending most of the drink flying. It wasn't water, but vodka. He grabbed the bar and sat down on the stool, shaking all over. He had never been a big drinker, preferring a mellow Vulcan wine to anything else, and he had never partaken of strong liquor.

Spock gasped for air, still clutching his throat. He couldn't see through the tears in his eyes, and all he could do was cough. Gaila seemed to have realize he wasn't recovering because she rushed to his aid and he dimly heard her order a water. His chest was on fire, along with his mind. He couldn't think properly, all he wanted to do was be able to breathe. Spock felt Gaila force his hand into grabbing a glass. He blinked, staring at the blurry image of the green girl. She was looking shocked and horrified.

She yelled, "Drink it!" Spock looked at the glass confused; he didn't want any more liquor. However, he drank it and was pleasantly surprised to discover it was pure water. He choked some down, thinking he'd never had anything so wonderful. It soothed his throat and he swallowed more in great gulps. When he had drank every last drop he set the glass down and wiped away his tears. He was ashamed to have behaved in such an embarrassing manner.

Gaila was at his side, rubbing her hand up and down his back, making him shudder slightly. He turned to face her, "Sorry." He muttered.

Gaila was looking ashamed, "I should be the one who is sorry Ny. I didn't realize you'd react like that. Come on, no more hard liquor for you. Why don't we go dance? The bartender is getting a very good view from where he's standing, and I know you can do better than that." She whispered in his ear. Spock quickly turned to look at the bartender, who immediately turned bright pink and looked down. Spock rolled his eyes, his breath back.

He turned to look at the mass of bodies dancing on the floor, and almost felt bad for himself. However, he knew he had to join in. Sighing he nodded and Gaila grabbed his hand, pulling towards the mass of bodies. Gaila pulled him through the people, occasionally turning to grin at him. Spock forced a smile, and winced whenever someone touched him. It was disgusting. Gaila finally stopped, right in the middle of a group of guys, who looked to be in their mid twenties. The men immediately turned to look at them and grinned.

One of them, who had dark brown eyes and pale blonde hair, wiggled his eyebrows at Spock. Spock smiled tentatively; sincerely hopping he didn't have to do what he thought he had to do. This was so unfair.

The blonde man yelled over the pounding music, "Hey there my chocolate sweet. I know exactly what you are looking for." He smiled suggestively and moved closer to Spock. Spock was distinctly aware of a girl standing behind him and moving her buttock up and down on his leg. It was repulsive. Another guy was running his hand down Spock's leg. Spock wacked him, appalled.

The blonde man now stood right in front of Spock, and then he moved, grinding his body against Spock's. Spock was horrified to realize the man was aroused. His whole body was itching as if bugs were creeping over his body. He could no longer hear anything over the sound of his heart beating, his head was pounding and his breath was coming in gasps. The man in front of him seemed to take this as a good sign, he moved faster. Spock breathed deeply, trying to stop himself from puking. He couldn't take this, he couldn't breathe. He had never been this close to anyone, he was scared out of his wits. He turned and ran blindly through the crowd, ignoring everyone.

He pushed people aside, kicked someone who tried to grab him and sprinted as fast as he could through the mixture of bodies. He didn't stop when he reached the end of the tangle, but kept running until he burst through the doors of the bar and found himself standing in the street. As he stepped outside his foot slipped, his high heels being very unbalanced and he fell over. He caught himself and savagely pulled the heel off, throwing it away. He did the same to the other shoe and then stood up. He sprinted into the shadows of a nearby building, and stopped. He leaned against the cool stone building, grasping the wood for support. He was vaguely aware that he was panting, and that his hair was a mess. He also noticed that his shirt was askew and his shirt pulled raggedly to the side. Mechanically he adjusted it, and then brought his hands up to his face. It was only then that he realize he was crying.

"Spock, you idiot." He muttered, slightly appalled at the way he was talking. It seemed he had grown too accustomed to acting like Nyota. He wished she were here, then at least he would be slightly calmer. Spock took deep breaths, slowing his breathing and his beating heart.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he regained his composure. When he did, he leaned his head briefly against the cool wood, and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Eventually he opened his eyes, and made his way back to the entrance of the night club. He grabbed his shoes, and put them on. Then he stood up, got his balance, and reentered the crowded room. The music was still playing, pounding a fast erotic beat. Spock walked unsteadily over to the bar, maintaining his calm. He sat down on one of the chairs, and leaned heavily against the wood. He turned his eyes to face the bartender, who was looking curiously at him. Spock bit his lip and then making up his mind ordered two shots.

Spock listened to the music, and old song by Lady Gaga was playing—Love Game. He turned and watched the dancers in horrified fascination, it didn't help him to know that he would be one of those mindless sex addicts soon. He gulped at the thought, but didn't make any move to leave the bar. He was aware of the fact that if he left the bar for good, Cadet Gaila would be even more hurt than before. He needed to do this, he would do this.

"Here you are, sexy." An older bartender stated as he handed Spock his drinks. The man had tattoos all along his arms and neck, and Spock eyed him with distaste. Spock took the drinks, and bracing himself he swallowed them both down in one gulp—resisting the urge to cough as his throat burned painfully. He slammed the empty glasses on the bar counter, and then turned to face the bartender, who was looking at him with respect. Spock gave him a floppy smile, he no longer had control over his bodies reactions.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, Spock made his way over the mass of bodies. He stopped at the edge, looking through foggy eyes. For some reason, the moving bodies seemed to be swaying in all directions, though Spock was pretty sure that they hadn't been a second ago. He suddenly felt the urge to vomit, to sit, but before he had the chance to a girl wearing tiny shorts and a lacy bra, and nothing else, came up to him and grabbed him. Spock stumbled after her, right then she was more appealing the any of the guys, his male mind overpowering his female body. The girl turned to him, smiled and then cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Some small trace of his mind was screaming at him to run, to leave this place. But he could no longer think properly, he could no longer see.

Spock closed his eyes, unconsciously falling further into the kiss. He grabbed the girls shoulders to steady himself. Why was he kissing this girl, he wondered abruptly. Suddenly the girl's tongue attacked his lips, and Spock broke apart, horrified. He stared at the girl, uncomprehending. The girl's eyes were fazed over with lust, and she grounded her body against his. Spock tried to move backwards, away from the girl. It was the only thing he could concentrate on, some primal urge was telling him to move.

The girl licked her lips and smiled, as if he were her prey. Spock gulped, terrified. His body wasn't obeying him, he couldn't move, it was as if he was frozen in place. Some one's arm wrapped itself around his torso, and he suddenly felt a man's body grind against his back. Spock froze. The girl took the moment to her advantage and grabbed his face, savagely. She pulled him into another kiss. Spock flailed, trying to break free. His mind was screaming, yelling out in panic and repulsion—but he couldn't do anything.

Spock struggled for a few seconds, and then arms collapsed at his sides, and he lost all his will. There was nothing he could do, he was lost. He didn't know how he would ever live with himself again. He was aware of the man behind him humping his leg, and the girl sticking her tongue in his mouth. Spock opened his eyes, terrified. He moved his hand and shoved the girl off viciously.

"Nyota, Nyota." He muttered, calling out in vain. Suddenly a green face entered his view and he saw Gaila, her face contorted in rage. She turned and smacked the girl who had been kissing him across the face. Then she turned to the guy behind Spock and screamed, "Let my friend go! You bastard!"

Spock closed his eyes, as the world swam before him. Suddenly strong arms were underneath him and holding up. Spock looked into Gaila's eyes, and smiled faintly. He could faintly hear her saying to him, "It's okay, Ny. It's okay. I'm so sorry. Come on, we're going home. Come on." She seemed to pull Spock away from the other people, who's faces were indistinct to Spock. Spock closed his eyes, willing himself to move. His legs obeyed, starting to walk towards the exit, although he was still relying heavily upon Gaila for help. Suddenly cool air surrounded him, and he opened his eyes to find himself outside. Gaila was at his side, and there was a rushing sound around his ears.

"Ny. What happened? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Ny." Gaila was muttering, looking extremely guilty and depressed.

Spock tried to reassure her, "It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you." He could faintly here his words coming out, slurred and incomprehensible. Gaila looked at him, her eyes round and sad. Suddenly she brightened.

"Ny, I'm taking you to Commander Pike. I'm going to report those two! They were holding you down, against your will!" Gaila's voice was sharp. The name Pike rang through Spock's foggy mind, and he nodded enthusiastically. Pike—Pike was his friend. Pike would know what to do, Pike would know why his heart felt like it was dying with in him, why he was trembling.

"Yes, Pike." Spock managed to mutter. The cool air was clearing his head slightly, so that now he was getting a horrible head ache. Gaila supported him, against her shoulder. With her free hand she pulled out a communicator.

"Commander Pike, urgent message." She told the communicator. It beeped, and then a voice came through. Spock couldn't make it out, or the response. His head was pounding, his body trembling, and his heart racing. The only thing he knew as that he wanted to sleep.

Nyota sat in the restaurant, in front of Commander Pike. She sat with her hands in her lap, her back straight, her eyes trained right on Commander Pike's face. He had a few wrinkles around the mouth, but his eyes were bright, and his face when not serious was full of joy. Nyota had to stop herself from smiling, as she was used to doing around the Commander.

"So, what are you going to have, Spock?" Pike asked.

"A green salad, Commander." Nyota answered calmly.

Pike smirked, "What have I told you about calling me Commander outside of the Academy? It's Chris, Spock. Chris."

Nyota nodded. "Chris, what is the purpose of this meeting, besides attainting that I am in good health?"

Christopher blinked and chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Must there always be a purpose, Spock? Plus, after yesterday, I was concerned. You were acting as if you were on crack."

Nyota stopped a grin, "I understand why you may have suspected as such, Sir. However, I assure you that I did not partake of any illegal substance which would alter my brain functions." Nyota answered stoically.

Pike gave her a look, "If I hadn't spent the last few years in your presence I wouldn't believe you. But I have, so, what exactly happened?"

Nyota took a slightly deeper breath, here goes nothing, she thought. "Chris, I asked a doctor to ascertain what was going on, and I was informed that a small part of my brain had been damaged when I hit my head yesterday morning. I was not aware of such until last night, and the doctor told me to rest today so that my brain would recuperate. I am in perfect control of my actions now." Nyota nodded her head slightly.

Pike stared and then started laughing. "One little bump on your head, and you start acting like a complete human. Wow." He shook his head.

Nyota raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, the possibility of damaging that particular area of my brain again is less than .256%." Nyota lied.

Pike grinned, "Okay. That's good. I'm glad you are back to normal. What did your father say? I have no doubt he learned of your behavior."

Nyota clenched her jaw slightly, then relaxed. "The Vulcan High Council has ordered me to never set foot in Vulcan again." Nyota stated, trying to keep all traces of depression and guilt out of her voice. Pike's smile dropped of his face, like the sun going behind a cloud.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Spock." He said quietly.

Nyota reached over, grabbed her glass of water, and took a sip. "There is no need to apologize Christopher. I intend to discuss the matter with them, after dinner. I am sure they will see the logic of my argument, and realize I had no control over my actions." Nyota replied, knowing she was being overly optimistic.

Pike sighed, "I hope that goes well." Nyota nodded. Suddenly the waitress arrived, carrying three small glasses, filled with amber liquid. She grinned at them, and Nyota raised an eyebrow—neither of them had ordered drinks.

"From the three ladies in the corner, they tell me to tell Mr. Spock, 'you're welcome to join us, handsome.'" The waitress quoted. Pike raised a hand to cover his chocked laugh. Nyota blinked, feeling extremely embarrassed. She suddenly realized that her ears must be turning green.

For some reason this action caused a sense of anger and irritation to spring up in Nyota. She resisted the urge to scowl. Turning to the waitress, she nodded. "Thank you for relaying the message." The waitress looked very amused, and placed the shots on the table. When she left, Pike let his hand drop, displaying his wide grin to the world.

"Hm, seems your actions yesterday caused a real impact." He teased. Nyota's face hardened and she glared at him. This only seemed to amuse Pike more.

"If you will excuse me a moment." Nyota stood up, and walked towards the table in the corner, where three lieutenants were sitting. They saw her approach and giggled. Nyota resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She stopped in front of the group, her hands clasped behind her.

"Ladies, unless I further notify you, I would prefer it if you did not send me alcoholic drinks. The gesture is not appreciated, and if I gave any indication that it was, I apologize. Please do not take my actions from yesterday into consideration because I was not in control of my actions, due to medical reasons. Thank you." Nyota nodded to the women, who were staring at him in astonishment, and then turned. She walked back to her table, and sat down next to Pike. Pike was looking at her disapprovingly.

"That was rude Spock." He stated.

Nyota nodded, "It was only logical to stop any such behavior now, before the rest of Star Fleet comes under the impression that I appreciate receiving alcoholic beverages from unknown women, or men."

Pike shook his head, exasperated. "Men?" He asked, amused.

Nyota was thoroughly irritated, and amused. "The gentleman three tables away from us, to the right, has been discussing with his friend about my physical features." Nyota stated, her hearing was very good.

Pike looked shocked, and then chuckled. "What where they saying?"

Nyota straightened slightly, "The male with the hat was discussing my ears, and how 'sexy' they are. The other was saying in explicate terms just how much he wanted to rip my uniform off of me, and see what is beneath it." Nyota stated dryly, feeling herself getting even warmer. Pike bit his lip, to stop from laughing to loudly.

"I do not see what is so amusing, Christopher. If it was your body under scrutiny I am sure you would not be so amused." Nyota said sharply. Pike leaned against the table, his body shaking in silent laughter. Nyota had to admit it was slightly amusing, although some part of her wanted to hit anyone who was looking at Spock's body like that. Spock wasn't just a handsome man with a nice body, he was also a very intelligent being, who could be extremely funny when he wanted to, and who could deal with almost anything people threw at him. She felt protective of him; he wasn't just meat on a stick, but a real person. Nyota wondered how Spock was faring; she felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He must be so out of his depth at a night club.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and effectively, Pike had accepted the fact that 'Spock' had hit his head, which was the reason for his strange behavior yesterday. Nyota found herself oddly relaxed in Pike's company. She didn't want the dinner to end, because it meant going back and talking to the Vulcan's. Nyota and Pike were just leaving the restaurant when they received an urgent call. Nyota looked at Pike, concerned.

Pike was looking confused and worried. "It's from Cadet Gaila. She needs our help." Nyota froze, what had happened? She broke out in a cold sweat, what if Spock had done something very bad, or fainted. Oh, what could have possibly happened that Gaila was calling Pike for assistance?

"Sir, what happened?" Nyota asked, urgently. Pike looked at her.

"I don't know, Spock. Come on, let's go. Cadet Gaila says she's outside the night club called Forever Twenty-One. She says her friend, Cadet Uhura, needs our help." Nyota fought to remain calm; she was filled with a terrible hollow sensation. What had happened to Spock?

"We must hurry." Nyota stated, calmly but forcefully. Pike nodded, and began sprinting in the direction of the bar. Nyota followed, easily keeping pace. After a few minutes they arrived at the door of the night club. Fast, upbeat music was coming from the open door. Leaning against the wall were two women.

Nyota ran over to her body, staring in horror at her face. Her eyes were rolling in her head, her breath came in pants and she looked like she had been crying. Her clothes were also a wreck. Despite the situation Nyota nearly started laughing as she was what Spock was wearing. Gaila really had gone over the top.

Nyota turned to Gaila, "Cadet, what happened?" Gaila looked ashamed and miserable, but she pulled herself together slightly.

"I do not know, Sir. I couldn't find her for a while, and then next thing I knew I spotted her being held against her will, while two bastards molested her! It was disgusting. I pulled her away. I called Commander Pike, because I wanted to report the two who were molesting her." At this point she turned to look at Pike, her chin out. Nyota stopped breathing for a second—she knew how horrible it must have been for Spock. Vulcan's never touched each other, he must have felt like he was dying. Pike's eyes widened.

"Cadet, take me to these people!" He ordered, forcefully.

"Commander, I request permission to take Cadet Uhura back to my rooms. I would take her to her own, but it would appear suspicious. No one observes who enters and leaves the commanders rooms." Nyota looked at Pike. Pike nodded.

"Of course, Spock. Make sure she gets better. I will talk to you tomorrow morning." He said sternly. Nyota sighed in relief.

"Yes sir. Cadet Gaila, I can support her easily." Nyota moved and gently took hold of Spock's arms. He was so light, she had never realized just how light she was. Nyota picked her body up, and Spock's eyes fluttered.

Nyota resisted the urge to bite her lip. She nodded to Pike and Gaila, who quickly disappeared into the night club. Supporting Spock, Nyota made her way back towards the Academy in the cool night air. There was almost no one about, the fog had descended.

"Oh Spock." She muttered, holding him closer to her. Spock's eyes opened, and gazed at her in misery.

"Nyota. I'm sorry, I failed." He muttered. Nyota bit her lip, Spock's breath was strong with liquor. Nyota sped up, and quickly came to Spock's quarters. She entered and carried Spock to his bed. Then she went and retrieved a few aspirin and some water. When she returned Spock was sitting up in bed, his head in his hands, sobbing.

He looked up at her, when she sat down next to him. Nyota abandoned all pretense of being an unfeeling Vulcan. "Spock, what happened?" She asked, resisting the urge to hug him—he looked so miserable and depressed.

He looked at her, tears leaking down his face—her face. "I'm sorry Nyota. I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did. It's just, when we arrived your roommate gave me some hard liquor. I chocked on it, I've never had it before. And then, we were dancing. And, and…." He trailed off, sobbing and holding himself tightly. Nyota came to sit next to him, rubbing his back. He broke down completely.

"They were so close, so close to me. They were moving against me, it was so disgusting. I couldn't do anything. I just couldn't. I ran, I ran. But after I was outside I knew Gaila would be depressed if I left. So, so…I went back. I didn't want to dance, I just couldn't. So, so, I did the logical thing. I drank two shots, hoping to make myself drunk enough not to care. I didn't know what to do, I just didn't. A girl pulled me to dance, and she kissed me! She KISSED ME! It was so horrible, so horrible. But I couldn't do anything. There was man behind me, he was holding me. He was touching me,…." Spock was trembling, shaking so much his teeth knocked against each other.

"Oh, why? Nyota why? Why couldn't I be strong enough? I'm so sorry. I tried, I tried. But, but, it was so horrible. Everyone touching me, not caring how I felt." Spock's voice trembled, as more tears fell down his cheeks. Nyota was lost; she didn't know what to do. Spock, secure Spock, who was always in control, was sobbing against her. He was also drunk, which was probably the reason why he was so broken. She did the only thing she could think of, and pulled Spock to lay in her lap. She smoothed the hair way from his face, gazing at him. He had done everything he could to make it up to Gaila, and he had ended up like this—because of her.

"Spock, I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was my fault. I should never had asked you to let Gaila drag you to a bar. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Nyota asked her voice gentle.

Spock hiccuped slightly, and looked at her. "Please meld with me, please." His voice shook. Nyota blinked, and then smiled slightly. She knew that Vulcan's were touch telepaths. If Spock could get some comfort from touching her mind, then she would do it.

"How do I do that Spock?" She asked.

Spock shook, "Place your hand on my temple and jaw. It won't be a real meld, just a small touch. But, when you enter my mind, please just put me to sleep." He begged. Nyota was surprised by the request but agreed immediately. She placed her fingers on Spock's temples and jaw. The connection sparked immediately, and suddenly she was swimming in an ocean of confusion, hurt, despair, guilt, depression, and loneliness. Nyota gasped, she hadn't realized just how alone Spock felt. Gently she pulled back from his mind, keeping control of herself. She sent him waves of calm, trying to sooth his pain. It seemed to help, and Nyota began sending waves of exhaustion, and comfort to him as well. It worked perfectly, and his eyes fluttered. Finally, after a few more minutes of comforting thoughts he fell into a deep slumber. Nyota opened her eyes, and gazed into her own face. It looked relaxed, and she was pleased to note that he was breathing deeply.

Nyota gently picked Spock up and laid him on the bed. She then stood up, and moved the kinks out of her back. She looked at the sleeping face and sighed.

"Great going, Nyota. Brilliant. I can't believe he broke down." She muttered to herself. She was surprised how much more control she had of her emotions in Spock's body—less hormones acting on her brain, she reasoned. It seemed being in her body made Spock much more venerable. Taking one last look at the sleeping face, Nyota turned and walked out of the room, closing the door. She still needed to contact the Vulcan High Council.

* * *

So, yah...sorry for making Spock break down...but he got drunk...i feel really bad for him actually. Don't worry though, things will work out soon ^^

So...if you want me to write more, fast....review! =D


	9. Chapter 9: What Could Have Happened Pt 8

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter =)**

**here's the next one....^_^**

* * *

Spocktactular:

What Could Have Happened Part 8

The moment Nyota sent the communication transmission to Vulcan she realized she did not know the names of the Vulcan High Council, or what any of them looked like. The only Vulcan she knew was Ambassador Sarek, because he was the ambassador to Earth. She mentally kicked herself. Brilliant, just brilliant, Nyota thought. I've got to convince the Vulcan High Council that I am not insane, and I don't even know their names! Great start. She thought furiously, berating herself. Just as she was thinking up some choice words in seven different languages the monitor lit up, and a stern Vulcan face appeared.

Definitely not Sarek, not with those lips. She resisted a chuckle. The Vulcan standing in front of her had the typical pointed ears and sharp eyebrows, along with dark eyes and a strong nose. He also had extremely full lips, and looked to be around one hundred and fifty years old. He had many lines around his eyes and mouth, and his ears were wrinkly. Nyota raised her right hand in the customary salute.

She nodded, keeping her face straight. "Greetings Elder." She stated clearly, in High Vulcan. The Vulcan blinked, and then nodded minutely, his eyes narrowing. He didn't return the salute.

"Spock, what logic dictates that you contact us when we stated that you are not welcome on Vulcan?" The Vulcan asked, cutting straight to the chase. Nyota stopped herself from making a sharp remark. She silently calmed herself, lowering her hand.

Time to start shooting the crap, she thought. She bowed her head submissively, no matter how logical a species was every species enjoyed having power over another. It was a simple truth. "Elder, I ask for forgiveness. My actions from two days past were unacceptable, illogical, and abominable. However, I wish to explain myself. If you would contact the rest of the Council so that I must only explain myself once." Nyota stated, clearly and calmly. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. Nyota noted angrily that the gesture was sloppy, not the sharp movement Spock made.

"It is illogical to call a meeting as it would waste everyone's time. Leave Spock, and do not contact us again." The Vulcan stated harshly. Nyota had to stop herself from clenching her jaw, although her hands clenched behind her back.

"Elder, every individual has the right to defend themselves against a accusation. Call the meeting." She ordered coldly. The Vulcan glared at her, or gave her what she knew was a glare, but most would have thought a calm uncaring look.

"Wait Spock." The Vulcan ordered, and then turned away from the screen. Nyota heard him talk into a communicator. One minute and thirty five seconds later the Vulcan's face reappeared on the screen.

"The council is arriving." He stated sharply, and then turned away again with a look of utter distaste. Nyota carefully unclenched her hands, which were beginning to ache. She had not realized just how cruel the Vulcans' were to Spock. If all of them treated him as the Elder had then their race was just as illogical as her own. Their prejudice was clearly based on Spock's mixed heritage, and if there was one thing that made her blood boil it was an unearned prejudice. How could such an intelligent race be so nearsighted as to discriminate against someone just because of their background?

Nyota stood ramrod straight, and resisted the temptation to shift from foot to foot as she waited for the Council to arrive. Her impression of Vulcan's was not very good at the moment, and if she had to deal with anymore distain or hatred she would happily tell them all to go screw themselves. She quickly tossed this thought aside, it didn't matter just how angry she was with the Vulcan race, and she owed it to Spock to make up with his people. He had gone to a night club, gotten drunk, and gotten molested for her; she could control her emotions for him. She was translating several complex sentences from Romulan to Standard to calm herself when the view on the screen widened to show a group of seven elderly Vulcans. All of them had almost the same facial features, although some looked younger than others—still the typical helmet hair, the pointed ears, the sharp eyebrows, and the cold calculating eyes. She had never realized just how human Spock's eyes were, but compared to the ones she was presently looking into, even Spock's coldest glared would have seemed to glow with warmth.

Nyota raised her hand in the typical gesture and gave a small bow, "Greetings Elders, Council. Before we begin I must state my apology for my previous actions. Two days ago I behaved in a completely irregular, irrational, and repulsive manner. I expressed emotions freely, and to my own mortification acted as if I were completely human. I shamed my heritage. I apologize for my actions, and if you allow it, explain why I acted so." Nyota bowed again.

The faces of the Elders were unreadable except to display dislike and disgust. Nyota pointedly ignored these sentiments and waited for them to come to a decision. Finally one of them spoke and Nyota realized it was Spock's father, Ambassador Sarek.

"Spock, your actions were indeed illogical and abominable. However, if there was a logical reason for such actions I will hear them." His voice was hard, and Nyota inwardly cringed at the disappointment she could read in him. Even thought Vulcan's appeared to be cold and unfeeling she had learned to read their emotions in the tiniest of motions. Sarek's tone had been slightly harder than necessary, and he had not blinked while telling her this. Being in Spock's body had also given her a new appreciation for the subtle.

Nyota nodded, "Thank you Father." She stated calmly. Sarek nodded and the rest of the Council stood straighter, awaiting her speech.

Nyota closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them she started speaking. "The reason for my actions is simple. Although I did not realize it at the time, I was acting under the influence of overly active hormones. The doctor informed me of such this morning, it appears that when I hit my head by mistake the day before last it caused damage in the emotional area of my brain. This caused my body to excrete four hundred and five percent more endorphins and testosterone than usual, which resulted in my abnormal behavior. I ask that you to please rethink your statement from yesterday. As you now know the reason for my behavior I am certain you will see the logic of my argument and accept my apology." She recited; it was good to have a perfect memory. When she was done she nodded, not catching the eye of any of the Elders and then straightened. She waited, it was the first time she had ever shot the crap with a Vulcan.

Oh, don't worry Nyota. You just told the whole Vulcan High Council a complete and utter lie, but that's okay. Just hope they don't ever find out, or you are so dead. Nyota forcefully told her mind to shut up, and glanced at Sarek. His eyes were slightly softer than before. She counted the seconds, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…she reached eleven before anyone said anything. Then Sarek nodded.

"Your explanation is satisfactory. If you were not aware of your actions due to medical reasons I accept you apology and reinstate you into the Sarek family." He stated calmly and without emotion. Nyota could have kissed the guy right then she was so relieved. Instead she merely nodded, and pinched her palm to stop from smiling. The other Elders glanced at each other then nodded.

The oldest one spoke, "Your previous actions are dismissed due to this new information. However, if you should act in such a manner again Spock, we shall not retract our sentence. Your banishment is hereby retracted." Nyota nodded, silently feeling that if it were up to her she would have told them all to throw their comments in a pit—she didn't know why Spock wanted to be accepted by these cold hearted discriminating people who had never truly accepted him. But she remained quiet for Spock's sake and nodded to the Vulcans.

"Thank you Ministers, with your leave." She nodded and when they nodded she terminated the communication. Then she walked over to the couch and collapsed with a sigh.

"Oh, stupid Vulcans' and their moronic rationalization." She muttered, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Computer, what is the time?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"0258 hours." The computer animated voice stated. Nyota let herself fall back against the couch.

"Uhg. I've got to get up at six hundred hours tomorrow. Fun." She muttered out loud, letting herself go for the first time all day. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. Exhausted she sat up from the couch and stumbling made her way to the bedroom. As she entered she heard an odd sound resonating through the room.

She stopped and peered into the dark room, and then leaned against the doorframe, suppressing a chuckle. Spock was snoring; well actually her body was snoring. It was a very interesting sort of snore, starting with a deep rumble, and then slowly teetering off in a sharp high pitch, then a short silence, and finally another rumble. If anyone had told her she snored she wouldn't have believed them, but now she was faced with the evidence and had to admit it wasn't very dignified at all. Sighing she stepped into the room and walked tiredly over to the bed. Spock was curled upon it, his knees pulled up to his chest, and one arm under his head.

"Wow, I look really vulnerable." She stated quietly, feeling an urge to brush the hair away from Spock's face. She would never get used to looking at her own body. She sat down next to Spock, and then fell flat on her back. She inched up to the pillow, slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. It didn't strike her as odd that she was sleeping next to her own body, or that inhabiting her body was Spock. She felt as if she was simply sleeping next to her sister. She was too exhausted to truly realize that she was sleeping in the same bed as Spock and what the consequences might be.

Sometime during the night Nyota stirred slightly, enough to realize that she was cold. Instinctively she turned to her side and sensing a warm body next to hers looped an arm around that warm body. Her arm settled around the stomach, and Nyota reached her leg over to intertwine it with the other person's legs. Feeling warmer, and comfortable she drifted back to sleep. She was not aware of the fact that she was embracing Spock, only that there was a very comfortable place to put her face, right at the crook between neck and shoulder.

Spock awoke to find that his head was pounding at what seemed like the speed of light, his eyes were aching, his mind fuzzy, his whole body sore, and someone was draped over him, with their legs entangled with his. Spock sighed, and realized his throat was parched and sore. The day couldn't get any worse. HE turned slightly, winching as his muscled protested and opened his eyes slightly, his headache worsened. He squinted at the figure next to him, trying to make it out. He could see pointed eyebrows, and a sharp nose. Turning his neck slightly he felt something brush against him. He stiffened and opened his eyes wider. He stared in opened mouthed astonishment as he realized that Nyota was sleeping next to him, her arm around his stomach, her legs intertwined with his. She was clearly asleep, but he was suddenly aware that his normal body had a very strong reaction to Nyota's. If being kissed by a female had been a new experience, finding himself wrapped around an aroused male was defiantly one for the books. The fact that it was his own body didn't make it any better. He groaned and closed his eyes, he couldn't deal with this right now.

Spock fainted, happily letting unconsciousness take him…anything to escape reality, and his quickly resurfacing memories.

* * *

Please review! See you guys in a few days! =)


	10. Chapter 10:What Could Have Happened Pt 9

**So, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter =)**

**I'm glad you guys like it! It's nice to have support!**

**Here's the next part....hope you like it as well ^^  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 9

Nyota opened her eyes blearily, squinting into the darkness which enveloped the room. She could feel someone's heart beating against her chest, and cool skin against hers. She could also smell jasmine and lavender, which could only mean one thing—Spock. Nyota sat bolt upright and blinked in the darkness.

"Computer, lights at 20%" she stated, and then stared down at her own face, relaxed in sleep. She gazed at her own closed eyes, and puckered lips. Her gaze continued downwards to where the covers were pulled up to the shoulder.

She suddenly became aware of the fact that her body was reacting quite dramatically to the proximity of a scantily clad female. Blushing, Nyota scooted out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, turning the water on cold and stripping down. She jumped into the ice cold water, gasping at the shock. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and then checks, she was no longer aroused. Sighing slightly with relief she stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. She took a comb and smoothed her ruffled hair, then brushed her teeth. She left the bedroom and walked to the wardrobe for a clean pair of clothes. Feeling oddly self conscious she took the clothes to the bathroom to change—despite the fact that Spock was still out cold.

Nyota stepped out of the bathroom, perfectly composed and exited the dimly lit room, stepping out into the living room. She ordered the computer to turn the lights on and walked steadily over to the kitchen. She suddenly had an immense craving for a strong coffee. Placing the tea pot on the stove she stood next to the counter, her arms clasped behind her.

When the tea pot whistled she took it off the heat and poured herself a cup of dark coffee. She took the mug over to the table, and with a minute sigh sat down. She pulled over the stack of abandoned PADDs from yesterday and began to forge her way through them. She truly hoped she could go back to her own life soon, otherwise she might forget what it was like to relax.

Spock sat ramrod straight up in bed, his eyes flying open. He fell back against the pillows with a groan as his mind bombarded him with a powerful migraine. He reached a hand up to his forehead and massaged the area, easing his migraine slightly.

"Logic help me." He murmured, as his body finally got around to sending him waves of distress signals. He was sore all over, and if his returning memories were correct, he had slept with Nyota, literally.

After a few seconds, the pounding in his head receded slightly and he attempted to sit up again, only to have his skull explode and his vision turn white. He barely managed to support himself, on his aching arms.

Suddenly warm caring hands were on his shoulders and maneuvering him back to the bed. "Spock, lay down. You are probably suffering from an intense hang over. Here take these." Spock was aware that Nyota was pushing something into his hand. He grasped the small pills desperately.

Nyota lifted his head slightly, and told him to put the pills in his mouth. He obliged. "Here, drink this." She pressed a glass of water against his lips, and he felt blessedly cool water enter his parched throat. He swallowed desperately, gulping down the water feverishly. When the last drop was gone he sighed, wishing the pain in his head would go away.

Nyota eased his head back against the pillow again. "Remain in your current position; otherwise you will possibly experience nausea. I will return with a hypo which should cure your hangover." Spock nodded, murmuring something incomprehensible. It was almost amusing to listen to Nyota speaking as if she were actually him.

Spock opened his eyes when Nyota started shaking his shoulder, and he realized he had relapsed into sleep again. He could see the smile in her eyes, but she portrayed no other outward signs of emotion.

"Here you are. This will give you some pain, however it is temporary and should cure you of your condition." Spock felt a prick as she inject the hypo into his neck, and clenched his fists instinctively. Then it was over, and a few seconds later Spock's aching muscles stopped hurting and his dizziness evaporated. His headache was also gone, although due to the aspirin or the hypo he did not know.

Spock sighed and opened his eyes. Nyota was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nyota, what is the time?" He asked urgently.

"0735 hours. You need to get dressed while I prepare breakfast. I contacted the Vulcan High Council yesterday; they accepted my apology and explanation. You are no longer banished, and you father has reinstated you into the Sarek family." At this she gave him a real small smile, although he noticed it was tinged with a bit of sadness, which confused him. Spock struggled to sit up, his body still tired.

"Nyota, why are you sad? You have accomplished everything I wished, thank you." He asked, concerned. She raised an eyebrow, then sighed minutely.

"It is truly nothing. It's just, I know how much the opinion of your father is to you, but why do you care whether the Council accepts you? From what I hear of you past all they have ever done is insult you and discriminate against you, and yet you want them to accept you. Just because you aren't banished, doesn't mean they accept you for whom you really are. It just saddens me to know you want to be accepted by such people when you've got friends and family who love you and accept you completely." She returned to her usual way of speaking, looking forlorn. Spock was stunned.

"I assure you Nyota that most humans find my company to be distasteful. I am doubtful that any love me or accept me." Spock stated truthfully.

Nyota wouldn't catch his eyes, but looked away. "You're wrong. Pike cares for you as if you were his own son, and well, recently I've begun to realize that you are one of the best people I know. You mean a lot to me, your friendship and everything." She murmured, her ears turning greenish. Spock was astonished, he had never thought that anyone could like him, let alone love him. Yet here Nyota was, basically admitting her love for him. He was touched, deeply. Since being a child he had always wanted to be accepted and cared for, instead of shunned.

"Thank you Nyota. You do not know how much it means to hear you say that." He answered truthfully. He leaned in and gently ran his fingers along her arm, she shivered. She turned to him, her face blank again, but her eyes glistening.

She mover her hand and laid it against his for a moment. Then she retracted and it and her face hardened further. "You need to take a shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be served in 0015 hours. Classes begin in 0045 hours." She stated all business. Spock nodded, and smiled slightly. Nyota stood up, straightened her uniform, and then left the room.

Spock sighed, and then slid out of bed—he would not be forgetting his conversation with Nyota. It warmed him to know she cared about him, just as he had learned to care about her. Maybe, just maybe, this whole business would have some positive outcomes.

* * *

Reviews are love, they just make my day ^_^

Spread the love! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11:What Could Have Happened Pt10

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews!  
**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter =D**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 10

Spock walked into the kitchen to find a bowl of granola with freshly cut strawberries and peaches and a cut of spicy sweet Vulcan tea. The scent was redolent and brought back memories of his childhood. He truly appreciated Nyota's consideration to his home world and happily sat down to eat his granola.

Nyota entered the room carrying her own cup of tea and came to sit across from him. "We've got 0023 hours before we must report to class. I have no idea when we are going to switch bodies again, but if things continue as they have been I believe we should create a schedule. I have done my best to grade all of your reports Spock, but the process would proceed much quicker if you assisted me. Moreover, it is reasonable that I do my own homework, instead of you doing it for me as we have different approaches to writing reports. I have read all of your papers on sub-space transmissions and physics and I noticed that you always prove your points with seven reasons, and for each reasons you go into extensive detail, providing at least three examples." Nyota stated calmly, taking a sip of her tea. Spock blinked; he had not realized Nyota spent so much time analyzing his papers.

"Yes, you are right. It would make this whole process less alien if we were to do our usual work. I will return here after classes so I can grade the reports from my classes, and you can do the homework for yours." Spock agreed. Nyota nodded.

"Thank you for the breakfast Nyota." Spock gave a small smile. Nyota's lips twitched.

"No need to thank me. You need your nutrition. I will get my PADDs and leave now; you should leave when you are done." Spock was impressed at the way Nyota was speaking; she had really taken on his character. Spock nodded and watched as she left the table and went to retrieve her PADDs. Spock finished his breakfast, drained his tea and then took the dishes to the refresher. He grabbed his bag and headed out, determined to heal all the wounds he had caused.

Spock spent the day making his best effort to assimilate into the culture, and at times forcing himself to smile. He had not realized just how at ease he was in Nyota's presence, smiling when she was not around proved more difficult that he had anticipated. However, when he entered his Vulcan II class, to find Nyota standing at the podium, a true smile finally graced his lips. The fact that the first thing Nyota did was tell the class the reason for her odd behavior two days before only made him happier. He could tell that Nyota was giving it her all, and he appreciated the way she dealt with all the questions the students asked her. She never twitched, never changed her stance, or smiled. And her voice remained perfectly level.

Spock took copious notes, and even made an attempt to chat with Cadet Kirk. By the end of the day he was pleased with his progress, if quite tired and a bit uneasy about all the socializing. He entered his quarters to find Nyota sitting on the couch another cup of tea in her hands.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, he returned it happily. He walked over to the couch and dropped his bag off by the couch, before sitting down next to Nyota. He breathed out and smiled.

He realized his heart was beating faster than normal and that he was slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nyota asked, reaching up a hand and placing it on his forehead. Spock's heart beat faster and he opened his eyes to see a concerned Nyota placing her tea on the table.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Thank you for everything you have done." He stated, wanting to express his appreciation for everything Nyota had done for him. Nyota retracted her hand from his forehead and her face softened.

"It was only appropriate that I amend what I had done. My previous actions were abominable, and I still feel guilty for having committed them. You did much more for me than I have done for you, I saw you trying to socialize. Thank you." Her voice was soft and her eyes caring. Spock warmed slightly and smiled slightly.

"Still, thank you. And you are welcome, I too feel guilty for my past actions." Spock stated, and acting upon impulse moved his hand to take hold of Nyota's. It was strange, holding your own hand, but in a way not uncomfortable. Nyota seemed surprised but her eyes crinkled in a silent smile. She squeezed his hand slightly, making fire erupt in his gut and travel upwards, warming him from inside out. He felt a swooping sensation in his stomach and his heart beat faster than ever. He had never held another's hand in this way, but he found the experience to be extremely pleasurable.

He realized he was grinning like a fool, and that his thumb was stroking Nyota's knuckles. He flushed, but didn't stop the motion. He didn't know how long they stood like that, with their hands interlaced, his thumb running along her fingers, and her hand occasionally giving his a squeeze, but eventually Nyota shifted and he hastily retracted his hand.

He looked down to avoid looking her in the eye, and for the first time realized just how green his ears could turn. Nyota's face was flushed green but there was a small smile on her lips and her eyes were shining.

Spock cleared his throat, placing his hands on his knees, "Why don't we take out work with us to dinner, so we can get food and do the work at the same time?" He asked, cautiously. He turned his head in time to see a real smile gracing Nyota's lips before she quickly stopped it. She caught his gaze and nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. Also, I was musing over the idea that it would be less suspicious for us to be together so often if you would hire me as your assistant. Professors and their assistants go out to eat together all the time, and the assistant is constantly in the professor's room helping him or her." Nyota stated all business again. Spock turned his head slightly, considering the idea and then nodded.

"That is an ideal idea. I will hire you right now, well, actually it will be you hiring me." Spock smiled at the irony. Nyota raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." She took her PADD and quickly typed in the required information which would promote herself to assistant. Spock took the PADD at the end and typed in the needed confirmation code. Nyota made a point not to watch as he did so, something he admired in her. When he was done he returned the PADD to her and smiling slightly stood up.

"Dinner sounds great!" He exclaimed, and deciding to take advantage of the fact that he was not in his own body, he waved his arms around and did a little jig. When he turned around Nyota was biting her lip and her eyebrows were raised.

"Exquisite dancing, Cadet. Inform me as to wear you learned such techniques." She stood up, her hands placed behind her back and Spock laughed.

"From a grand master." He winked and smiled. Suddenly an idea struck him, "Why don't we order take out, and stay here. I could demonstrate a few more of my moves, and I would like to test my abilities in 3D chess against my own body." Spock moved around the coffee table and placed his hand on his hips, delivering a direct challenge.

Nyota simply shook her head slightly and nodded. "That is an adequate suggestion. I shall order while you may practice your 'moves'." She smirked slightly and walked towards the communicator. Spock puckered his lips and dropped his hands to his sides. He was feeling oddly happy and giddy, and had the sudden inspiration to play some dance music.

He could hear Nyota ordering a vegetarian pizza in the other room, so he went over to the computer and asked it to play a selection of music so he could choose what he liked. It went through several different genres, jazz, rap, hip hop, classical, heavy metal, hard rock and roll, romantic rock, and a few others. Spock was surprised to find that he really liked one of the clips the computer played: it was an old song by Cascada—an old band from the early 21st century. The song was called "Every Time We Touch," and the lyrics along with the beat struck a chord with in him. He selected the song and the computer played the song.

Spock blinked as he listened to the lyrics, and slowly began swaying to the music. His feet began moving to the beat and his arms started swaying. He turned around to find Nyota leaning against the wall, a faraway look in her eyes. He stopped moving, feeling slightly abashed, but then Nyota stood up and walked over to him.

"Why did you choose this particular song, Spock?" She asked, her voice low and soft. Spock blinked.

"I believe that I unconsciously felt drawn to the lyrics, as they describe what I have been going through," he stated, lowering his eyes. The music continued to resound through the room and he was aware of the fact that his heart was beating faster.

Nyota smiled minutely and moved her hand to cup his cheek, "I agree, I love this song." Spock nodded and flushed, heat was emanating from where she had placed her hand. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her's and he was breathing harshly.

Suddenly he became aware of the fact that the song had ended and he turned, the spell broken. Nyota lowered her hand from his cheek and went over to the computer. Spock followed her.

"I know a song which you will probably appreciate," She said and ordered the computer to play "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback. Nyota walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her hands in her lap. Spock suddenly felt nervous and in the spot light.

"Exhibit your moves Spock," Nyota told him, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. Spock gulped.

"I am not sure that I can perform," he replied nervously. Nyota gave him a look and then made light of the situation.

"Cadet Uhura, I order you to dance. Disobeying a command by your superior officer is a court martial offense." She ordered, straightening even more and sending Spock a fake glare. Spock smiled slightly. If she could joke around, then so could he. It was only logical to practice all areas of his new personality.

"Of course, Commander Spock." He replied sternly. "However, I must have faster music." The song was ending. Nyota nodded.

"Computer play "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna." Nyota ordered. Spock gave her a questioning look and she raised her eyebrow suggestively. Spock stood straight and let his arms rest at his sides. The music started, and after a few seconds a strong fast beat appeared. Spock was startled as the volume got higher, but Nyota was staring down.

Time to show her his moves, he thought smugly. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then started bobbing his head to the music. He spread his legs and took up a wider stance and started shaking his arms. He moved his shoulders to the beat and even jumped up and did a twirl when the music got faster. He moved his hips and closed his eyes, shaking his whole body to the music. He grinned as his movements got move extravagant, enjoying the fact that he could exaggerate his motions.

By the end the song he had the chorus memorized and was pretending to be singing along. When the song finally ended he bounced over to the couch and did a star fish interpretation. "Oh yah!" He exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of Nyota. She was griping a pillow with both of her hands and was turning red. Spock decided to see if he could break her control and with a final flourish wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"See Commander, I could really teach you some moves!" He stated suggestively and shaking his body slightly. Nyota's control broke and she fell over on the couch laughing. Spock grinned and fell down on the couch next to her. Her laughter resounded through the room and she clutched at her stomach. After a few minutes she caught her breath and sat up.

"That was an admirable performance. I will now demonstrate Vulcan dancing." She stated with a straight face. Spock gave her an incredulous look but nodded. Nyota nodded and stood up, and Spock sat back, ready to see the performance of a life time. If Nyota could dance while staying in character than she really was a great actress. Nyota told the computer to play "Don't Stop the Music" again. Then she stood ramrod straight up, her arms clasped behind her back and her feet exactly shoulder width apart. Spock raised an eyebrow as the music came on.

Instead of going wild as he had she stood straight, and then when the fast beat came on, took a perfectly calculated step forward, her arms still clasped behind her. Then she did a perfect turn and stepped back again. She then turned in an exact right angle and did a small jump, which placed her exactly one foot away from where she had been. She extended her foot and traced a straight line from where she had jumped to where she stood. Then she moved her foot a drew a line from her placement to a point in the air which was exactly one foot above the previous point. She continued to move in such a manner, being extremely precise in her movements, but always following the beat. She used her arms several times in sharp movements, and when the song had ended she had arrived in exactly the same place she had begun. Spock was impressed. If all of Nyota's movements had been etched into the air he knew he would have seen a perfectly drawn diamond with an elegantly done interior with perfect 45-45-90 degree triangles and squares.

She finished with a perfect twirl and then stepped over to him. She nodded her head slightly, her arms clasped behind her again. Spock grinned.

"That was impressive. I had not known it was possible to dance in a _logical_ manner, but your dancing has corrected me." He chuckled. Nyota nodded and her lips twitched up.

"Thank you." A bell chimed and she moved away. "That is the pizza." She left Spock sitting on the couch and went to retrieve the pizza. A few seconds later she called to him to come eat. Spock got off the couch and walked over to the table. It was a very interesting experience to be the guest in his own home.

Nyota placed the plates out and served the pizza. "I think you will enjoy this." Spock smiled wryly and sat down.

"Despite what you think, I have had pizza before. Commander Pike insisted on taking me out on occasion to try new foods."

"Indeed. Fascinating." Nyota stated dryly, sitting down.

"It is, I know. Hm, are these mushrooms? Did you know that all cultivated fungi are grown in manure? Recently mutant species of fungi have been discovered; it is hypothesized that the waste of non-humans which is sometimes used is the cause for these mutations." He stated dryly, taking the mushroom off the pizza and nibbling on it. Nyota raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed.

"Fascinating." She stated again, cocking her head to the side slightly. Spock smiled slightly. He wondered how far he could push her, until she could not longer state that something was fascinating.

Nyota took a bite of her pizza, a teasing look in her eyes. Spock decided to take up the unspoken challenge.

"I was reading about this newly discovered planet, Stelma XI. It is similar to the sol systems Mars and they discovered that there are microscopic single celled organisms living on the planet. What is _extraordinary_ about these organisms is that instead of having only one nucleus, they have two!" Spock stated with overly dramatized enthusiasm.

Nyota's eyebrow rose again, and a small smile twitched on her lips. "That is fascinating." She stated calmly. Spock chuckled.

"What is even more fascinating is the fact that they have just published a new edition of Universal Standard Dictionary, and instead of having five thousand and four pages, it has five thousand and _five_! They had to add one extra page because the final sentence in the dictionary was one word too long!" Spock widened his eyes in an expression of astonishment and enthusiasm.

He could see Nyota's amusement in her eyes, but she managed to keep a straight face. "That is truly fascinating."

"I know." Spock stated in a high pitched voice, nodding emphatically. "Also, there was a crisis earlier today because an Andorian found that his container of toothpicks didn't have 1000 tooth picks, but instead had 999 toothpicks. The Andorian is filing a lawsuit for damages of exactly point five cents, the cost of that missing toothpick. It was intergalactic news!" Spock stated as if he were talking about the destruction of several planets.

Spock's statement was greeted with hacking coughs as Nyota spit all her water over the table. She had been taking a sip while he spoke. Spock smirked, and waited for her to recover. She did so admirably, and replied straight faced.

"Fascinating."

Spock shook his head slightly, highly amused. He took another bite of his pizza, and watched as Nyota mopped up the mess.

"Spock, you employed under handed tactics. It is only reasonable that I get the chance to test your control as well." Nyota stated calmly. Spock was intrigued.

"Of course, although I am sure that you will fail." He teased.

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "Close your eyes." She ordered. Spock was puzzled but obeyed, he wondered what she would do.

Nyota smirked to herself, suddenly feeling extremely brave and foolish. Ah well, she thought. My turn for fun. She stood up, and walked over to stand by Spock's chair. His eyes remained closed. She was suddenly nervous, but she pushed her nerves aside. She knew know that he saw her the way she saw him, so it only made sense that she do this.

She leaned down and whispered into Spock's ear, "Spock, you can open your eyes now." She didn't give herself the chance to back down, and just as his eyes opened she leaned closer and placed her lips on his. Her heart sped up considerably and her stomach swooped as she mover her lips, and suddenly her heart exploded in joy as Spock responded, his lips joining hers in an eternal dance. Nyota felt herself flush and smiled against Spock's lips. She was about to pull back, but Spock moved his hand to her neck and pulled her down further. Nyota chuckled inwardly, and her last thought before she was lost in a world of warming fire and butterflies was that Spock had lost control.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it? Please review!

I think there will only be one more chapter after this...or at max two....

thank you for reading =)

Also, i have finally finished my other story, 'From the Beginning' so i would be estactic if any of you read it! ^_^

Hope everyone enjoys thier week!


	12. Chapter 12:What Could Have Happened Pt11

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews!  
**

**Sorry that this took so long! School has started, and i do not think i will be able to pull off more than one chapter a week T_T  
**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:  
What Could Have Happened Part 11

Nyota finally pulled back, breathless, her mind in a world of fuzzy joy. She panted, leaning her forehead against Spock's—well it was actually her usual forehead…but Spock occupied the body now. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat faster and faster, and her body burn up. She was floating in a world of bliss, caused by the endorphins zooming through her brain. It was truly incredible, she had never kissed someone like that before, never had her heart leap in her chest. She couldn't contain the smile that was pulling at her lips, or the shiver that went down her spine as she felt Spock's cool breath against her cheek.

She opened her eyes and gazed into the light brown ones staring back at her, at the delicate nose and lips. It should have creeped her out that she was kissing a girl, but it didn't. She had come to associate her body with Spock so in her mind she wasn't kissing her body, but she was kissing Spock.

Nyota was surprised when Spock moved a hand and gently stroked her back, but pleasantly so. She leaned further into him, pressing her lips to his once more. It was not as passionate as the last one, but still sent her into a whirlwind of love and joy. When she pulled back again she gave one last smile and then controlled her facial expressions. She moved away, putting more space between them, and was suddenly scared that she had overstepped the boundaries. Would Spock be mad, would he report her?

She moved to sit on her chair again, thoughts racing through her mind and ending her moment of joy. She barely managed to stop from shaking with nerves as she brought her eyes to meet his. But instead of seeing disgust or rejection she saw love and care, and a huge smile on his lips.

"You succeeded in making me lose control Nyota, well done." Spock laughed slightly, his eyes dancing. Nyota sighed, and relaxed.

"I apologize if I overstepped the boundaries." She stated calmly.

Spock grinned foolishly, "Don't worry. I think the explosion of endorphins in my brain is making me extremely happy."

Nyota contained a smile, "Indeed. I believe that when we return to our own bodies, you will have trouble returning to your usual stoic state."

"It's possible. We will just have to wait and see, won't we." He stated lightly.

Nyota was impressed; he really was walking in her shoes. "That is reasonable. For now, we should complete our work."

Spock was shocked and extremely pleased at the fact that Nyota had kissed him. He was dancing on a lake of joy, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was surprised at how his personality had changed to accommodate to Nyota's body, and how hers had changed to accommodate his body. However, he found that he content to react in a very illogical manner, as long as it didn't occur in his body. He agreed with Nyota that they should finish their work, and then maybe he would do some scientific experimentation and investigation, he thought slyly to himself.

He grinned at the thought and stood up to help Nyota clear the table. Then he followed her to the couch and grabbed the many PADDs scattered on the table. He _flopped_ down on the couch, with one the PADDs in his hand and looked up to see Nyota watching him with amused look in her eyes. He flashed her a grin and nodded to the place besides him.

She quirked an eyebrow, took up a PADD and sat, her back perfectly straight. Spock was struck by an idea, something he had read in one of the few romantic novels he had read—on the suggestion of colleagues. He smiled slightly, and leaned over to unzip his boots. He pushed the boots to the side, turned around to lean against the arm of the couch and then dramatically placed his legs on Nyota's lap.

Nyota blinked and turned to look at him, "What logic dictates that you place your legs on my lap?"

Spock shrugged, "It's supposed to be romantic if the girl places her legs on her guys lap, plus it's comfortable."

Nyota gave him a look and asked, "Are you suggesting that you are a romantic?"

Spock blinked, "Yes, I am," he stated calmly, trying not to smile.

"Fascinating. When did you acquire this trait?" She asked, teasingly.

Spock shook his head slightly, "Are you insinuating that I was _not_ romantic before I acquired a fully human body? I am truly offended."

Nyota blinked slowly, "I always suspected there was something you were not sharing with the populous."

Spock pouted, "I am a romantic at heart okay? I learned all I know from romance novels, which I must state are usually plot less but have good character development."

Nyota rolled her eyes slightly, "Indeed. I must agree. Now, continue your work Cadet." She ordered and returned to her PADD. Spock smiled inwardly and turned to his PADD, starting to read through another essay, but not before shifting his legs slightly to a more comfortable position in Nyota's lap.

Three hours later Spock twisted around and placed the final PADD on the coffee table, and then moved his legs of Nyota's body. He stretched expansively and then lay back, blinking sleepily at Nyota, a happy smile on his lips. He was feeling warm and comfortable, his heart fizzing delightfully. Nyota sighed minutely and placed her PADD down as well, then turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you have finished?" she asked, looking slightly exasperated. Spock grinned broadly and shifted his legs on her lap.

"I have. I'm hungry, is there anything more to eat? Any chocolate?" He asked, hopefully. He would have been appalled at his behavior had he not enjoyed acting this way. Nyota closed her eyes and shook her head minutely.

"You are truly far gone. I will go purchase some chocolate from the Academy store." She moved to get up but Spock moved his legs so that she was trapped and suppressed a laugh.

Nyota turned to him, looking as exasperated as a Vulcan could. "Spock, release me, otherwise I shall not purchase your chocolate." She stated coldly, although he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Fine then. You'll just have to do." Spock stated with a smirk. Nyota's eyebrow disappeared in her hair line, and she gave him a look of utter astonishment. Spock sat up and reached a hand over to her shoulder. He shifted on his knees so that he was straddling her and smiled happily. Nyota turned her face upwards so he wouldn't see her amusement and disbelief.

"Nyota, look at me." He ordered, enjoying her astonishment. The human hormones were truly affecting him.

Nyota brought her head back to meet his eyes and Spock chuckled. He leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips, loving the way his heart started beating faster and his stomach swooped. His hands automatically went around her neck and hers to his waist, pulling him closer.

Spock moaned slightly as the kiss deepened, reveling in the new experience. Finally he pulled back with a foolish grin on his face and looked into her eyes.

"So, how was that my Nyota?" Spock asked, and suddenly realized he might be taking things too far. Nyota however seemed pleased, her hands traveling to embrace him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Fascinating," she murmured, and he could hear the smile in her voice. Spock chuckled and took the opportunity to stroke Nyota's ears.

Nyota rested her head on his shoulder for a moment longer and then moved back, causing Spock to immediately miss her warmth. He gave her a questioning look and she almost smiled.

"Spock, do you have a camera?" She asked suddenly, a look of inspiration in her eyes. Spock blinked, confused.

"Yes I do Nyota. I'm a scientist, taking pictures is my thing," he joked. Nyota raised both eyebrows.

"Indeed. Where do you keep this camera?" She asked curiously.

Spock made a face, "In my bedroom. I will get it if you want." Nyota nodded her face perfectly blank except for a small crinkle by her cheeks.

Unhappily Spock slid off her legs and stretched, yawning. Then he moved to his bedroom and searched for the camera. He located it quickly and returned with it. He handed it to Nyota and then quickly resumed his place on her lap, leaning against her chest and purring slightly.

"Spock, you are purring." It was statement.

"Maybe," Spock answered suggestively, smiling. He could feel Nyota biting back a laugh and looked up at her from his place on her chest. She had a slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

Nyota was surprised and quite amused at Spock's recent behavior. She also found his actions sweet and endearing, giving her a warm feeling in her heart. She looked at the camera in her hand and smiled to herself. Now she just needed to think of a logical reason why taking pictures of Spock and she was a good idea. She mused for a second and then feeling Spock's eyes on her turned to face him.

"Spock, I am going to take pictures of us. It will prove helpful if we ever wish to research the cause of our situation." She stated, confident that the reason was logical enough.

Spock looked bemused and slightly frightened but grinned nonetheless, "Sounds good." Nyota closed her eyes so she could concentrate on not grinning.

She turned on the camera and positioned it in front of them and couldn't resist saying, "Cheese!" and pressing the button. She looked down at Spock and inspiration struck. She pointed the camera at them and then leaned in to kiss Spock. She took a picture.

When the kiss broke Spock was smiling. "One more, Spock. For scientific purposes I will take one which portrays us acting like our usual selves." She stated. Spock raised an eyebrow and Nyota allowed herself to smile.

She leaned closer to Spock, so that they were crouched on the couch, their faces touching. She took a picture, and then another. At the last moment she moved her face and licked Spock's cheek. Spock shivered slightly and recoiled minutely. She allowed herself a grin and then became stone-faced again. She looked at Spock, who was appraising her and smiling again.

"I would like to see the pictures," Spock stated, looking slightly apprehensive. Nyota bit back a grin and turned the camera screen to face them. A hologram of the pictures appeared.

Spock appraised the pictures; they were all very nice, and interesting. In the first, his real face appeared side by side with Nyota's—Nyota was smiling, his face was calm. In the second he appeared to be kissing Nyota, a very emotional gesture. The third one was slightly disconcerting as it appeared that Nyota was stone-faced and he was grinning like a fool. The final one was amusing—if no one ever got to see it. He appeared to be grinning and licking Nyota's cheek, while she stared calmly at the camera.

He felt he must say something, "They are nice pictures." He stated neutrually. Nyota raised an eyebrow.

"I will treasure them forever." She stated, quite calmly. Spock paled.

"Do you plan on sharing them?" He asked, nervously.

Nyota gave him a slightly look, "Only at the wedding."

Sleeping arrangements would need to be decided Spock realized, sometime later. His heart was alight with joy and his mind fuzzy after yet another wonderful kiss. He blinked, his forehead resting against Nyota's. Her eyes were closed and her breathing uneven. He smiled; it appeared that Nyota could not control his body completely. He pulled back slightly.

"Nyota, where shall I sleep?" he asked, curiously. Nyota opened her eyes.

"In the bed." She answered calmly. Spock blinked, confused.

"What about you?" he asked.

"In the bed as well." She replied blank faced. Spock stared, his mouth slightly open. Then he grinned broadly as he flushed. Nyota's ears turned slightly green.

"Sounds good to me. I'm exhausted, let's go sleep." He moved off of his place on her lap and gazed down on her. She stood up stiffly and led the way to the bedroom. Spock became suddenly nervous and embarrassed, thinking she might strip down. Instead she simply moved to the bed and slipped in, holding the covers up for him. Spock blinked and smiled gratefully. He slipped in besides her.

Nyota blinked at him and then sat up, "Do you want some other clothes?"

Spock realized abashedly that he was still in uniform, "That would be nice." Nyota pursed her lips and got out of bed. Spock watched in fascination as she pulled out a pair of his own sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was a new experience to be the guest in his own home. She tossed them to him.

Spock took them and looked at her, slightly embarrassed. Nyota raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly to the bathroom. Spock sighed in relief and slid out of the bed. He quickly got changed in the bathroom and returned to the bed. Nyota was already under the covers, and waiting for him.

He moved to lie besides her and was overcome with a desire to hold her. He could feel the heat emanating off her body and his heart beat faster. He moved his arm and pulled Nyota to face him. Her lips twitched and Spock smile. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Sleep well Nyota," he whispered.

Nyota's breath was warm on his lips, "Good night Spock." Spock smiled to himself as she wrapped her arms around him, and he nuzzled into her chest. Sleep quickly claimed him.

For the following week their schedule continued in the same manner, they would attend classes and act completely normal, and then go back to Spock's room. They would either prepare dinner or go out, and then spend a few hours doing work. Afterwards they either went straight to sleep, or spent some time cuddling before going to sleep. Gaila had been informed that Nyota was extremely busy, and Spock had been surprised when Gaila had grinned cheekily and wished him good luck. He kept thinking about how to solve their dilemma but it wasn't until the eight day that inspiration struck. The idea was so radical and potentially disastrous that at first he dismissed it completely. However, after a few more days he realized that if he didn't do something he and Nyota might never escape their predicament—and no matter how liberating it was for him to be able to act completely human, he missed his Vulcan ways and knew that Nyota was having more trouble suppressing all her emotions…particularly around her friends.

So, Spock decided to propose the idea, but he made sure that he would explain all the consequences of the action. On the night of the thirteenth day he told Nyota he might have found a solution. Her reaction made his heart blaze, as her eyes lit up and she smiled for the first time in days.

"Nyota I want you to know that if we do this, the effects are permanent. You must understand, we will be connected forever if we do this. However, it is the only way that I think we might be able to reverse what has occurred. I would understand if you refuse to do this, as it would be a life-long commitment. However, I have come to realize there is no one who I would rather do this with, and am prepared to do this if you are, even if the required outcomes are not achieved. I truly hope that by doing this our condition shall be cured. With your permission, I would like to perform a mind meld with you—my Nyota."

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it? Remember Reviews are Love! =D

Only one chapter left to go!

Also, i have finally finished my other story, 'From the Beginning' so i would be ecstatic if any of you read it! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13:What Could Have Happened Pt12

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! So this is the last chapter....**

**Sorry for taking so long!  
**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Spocktacular:

What Could Have Happened Part 12

Nyota was dumbstruck, her heart pounding in her ears and blocking out all other noise. She couldn't have heard what Spock had said correctly, it couldn't be true. Mind Meld with Spock? Permanently?

"Permanently?" She whispered, awed. Spock flinched slightly, and nodded. She blinked and realized his eyes were heavy and scared. Spock was nervous; he was putting himself on the line here, basically declaring his undying love. The fact that it was a desperate measure was insignificant; it was the mere idea that was so incredible.

Nyota's heart beat faster, heat flooded her body and her stomach clenched in joyful anticipation. She had never had such strong butterflies in her life, and she found herself smiling. She became aware of the fact that Spock was still standing in front of her, his features clearly displaying his disappointment and despair at her lack of response. She laughed.

"Of course I will Spock! Of course I will meld with you!" She stepped towards him and lifted him up into the air. She laughed and turned around, pulling him into an embrace.

"Of course I'll meld with you Spock! I love you! I love you!" She exclaimed, and leaned down to kiss Spock full on the lips. Spock seemed surprised but responded with enthusiasm. When she finally pulled back she was in control of her emotions again. Spock was not. He was grinning from ear to ear and she could hear his heart beating out a furious tempo.

"Nyota! Thank you! Thank you my love!" He laughed and leapt into her arms again, pressing his lips against hers once more. Nyota couldn't contain a smile, overwhelmed by the joy of the occasion. She had never believed that he would ask her to stay with him forever, and yet he just had. She held Spock for a while, simply enjoying this comfort. After a while Spock withdrew, his face still illuminated with a grin.

"Nyota, I need to teach you how to perform the meld. As you are the Vulcan here, you must initiate it." He stated, his eyes gleaming. Nyota contained a smile.

"Please demonstrate." She turned and led the way to the bedroom. She sat down, and motioned for him to sit next to her. He bounced onto the bed and crossed his legs. Nyota crawled over to him and gently took his hand. Spock ran his thumb across her knuckles and she shivered.

"Nyota, you will have to put your finger tips on my temple and cheek. Like this." He took her hand and placed it in the correct position on his delicate face. Nyota nodded.

"Now repeat after me, 'My mind to your mind, my heart to your heart.'" He stated calmly, still smiling slightly.

Nyota blinked and closed her eyes, "My mind to your mind, my heart to your heart." And suddenly she was no longer in her body, but floating in a world of emotions, thoughts and memories. She swam through the jumbled of consciousness, feeling strangely at ease. Suddenly a strong, warm, loving presence enveloped her. She realized that Spock and she were no longer two entities, but one—she had never felt so accepted in her life.

_"Nyota, follow me." _Spock's real voice reverberated through her whole entity. She smiled and realized her feelings were being displayed to Spock for she felt a rush of affection from him. He gently led her through the maze of thoughts, emotions, and memories. Every now and then they would stop to observe a certain memory or feeling.

After what seemed an endless amount of time, and no time at all, Spock stopped and she felt his attention come to bear completely on her. She sent him a smile.

_"Beloved, I will pull back now. When you awaken, you should be in your real body." _His voice was sweet and caressed her. Nyota sent a wave of love back at him, and then felt him retreat. She immediately missed his warmth, feeling oddly cold in this alien environment. Suddenly she felt him yank and some part of her screamed out in pain as the connection was broken. She was alone once more, and never before had she realized just how alone she truly was. It was chilling and she wished to be connected once more. Nyota gasped in a breath of deep air and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, from tears. And she was confused by the sight in front of her.

A handsome person was sitting near her, his eyes closed. He had a strong jaw and a slight shadow of facial hair. His lips were lush and full, and he had curiously sharp arrowed eyebrows. She blinked, still uncomprehending as she stared at the pointed ears and the bowl hair cut. Suddenly the individual opened his eyes, and Nyota was pulled in by his powerful, emotion filled gaze. She could get lost in those eyes. And suddenly everything came back with a rush and she blinked. It had worked; she was back in her body! But for some reason she felt oddly uncomfortable in her body.

Spock smiled and leaned in to press his forehead against hers, "It seems that we succeeded Nyota. My Nyota." The words flowed of his lips, filled with passion and love. Nyota gave a small smile.

"It did. I miss you, Spock. Don't leave me, ever." She whispered, and suddenly was flooded by an overwhelming joy and love—and it wasn't her own.

"_I will never leave you, Nyota._" Spock's voice reverberated through her mind and she was enveloped in a warm embrace. Nyota smiled more broadly. It was true, they were connected. She could feel his every emotion, and he could feel hers. She could have whooped with joy, but she didn't.

"There is no need to hide your feelings." Spock stated, pulling her closer to him. Nyota blinked.

"I must not display emotions, Spock. It is illogical." Nyota answered automatically, and then suddenly realized that she was no longer in Spock's body. She was in her own body.

"Of course it is, which is why we all do it." Spock teased and Nyota laughed.

"You mister have to be _logical_." She joked back, feeling his amusement.

"How tiresome."

"It is only rational that you should be logical now that you are in your own Vulcan body." She replied, coyly. "I order you to be logical, Cadet."

Spock's amusement expressed itself through a small breath on her cheek, "I am the Professor, Cadet, not the other way around. I shall not take offence on this occasion however."

Nyota kissed him on the cheek, infused with euphoria and love. "It seems that our predicament had several positive effects. If we hadn't switched bodies I would never have fallen in love with you."

Spock smiled gently, "Same here. Also, it was quite informative. For example, I learned that your body reacts negatively to eating tempura." Spock teased.

Nyota raised an eyebrow, highly amused. "Yes, and I learned that you get flatulence if you eat green beans."

Spock gave her a look that clearly said, "I do not get flatulence. How insulting." Nyota suppressed a chuckle, and felt Spock's delight that he had given her cause to laugh.

"Hm. Indeed. I also became aware of the fact that both females and males of all species find you immensely attractive." Spock stated, rubbing his nosed against her cheek and pulling her closer.

Nyota hummed slightly. "Hmmmm….yes. Too bad I'm taken." She stated, closing her eyes and moving her face closer to Spock's. Spock's lips twitched up into another full grin. "Also, I learned that both females and males find you attractive." Nyota stated dryly. Spock's eyes widened and his mouth dropped into an 'oh' shape.

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

Nyota pursed her lips in a silent laugh. "_Don't be so surprised, cutie pie_." She told them, through their bond. Spock reeled back, horrified.

"Cutie pie?" He stated, in a horrified whisper. Nyota bit her lip to stop from laughing. "What part of me is cute?"

Nyota grinned cheekily, "Everything. Your nose." She kissed his nose. "Your lips." She placed a peck on his eager lips. She could feel his pleasure. "And your neck." She grinned and placed a small kiss on his adam's apple. Spock purred slightly. Nyota chuckled slightly.

"And, you purr." She stated, triumphantly. Spock leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth, a wide smile on his lips. Nyota leaned in further, loving the fact that she could explore his face with her real hands. When she pulled back she was breathless, and he was panting. He gave her a full hearted grin, which Nyota returned. She leaned against his chest, trailing her finger along his stomach in circles.

Spock leaned back slightly, his hand trailing up and down her spine delightfully. "I also learned that you mind works best after a cup of strong chai and a bowl of granola."

Nyota bit back a laugh, "Hm, and yours works best after a cup of strong Vulcan Spice Tea and a banana."

She could feel Spock's amusement resounding through him. "Indeed? Are sure it is not due to the fact that you are in my body that a banana…" He didn't finish because Nyota had slapped him gently on the chest.

"What? No! You pervert!" She laughed.

Spock gave her a confused expression, "I was merely pointing out that you may not have a broad enough knowledge of Vulcan foods to know what I breakfast foods are most nutritious for my body." Spock stated innocently.

Nyota stared at him with a dubious expression. "Suurree. So, tell me, what foods do you think make your mind work at its optimum capacity?"

Spock smiled gently, "A cup of strong Vulcan Spice Tea and an anoberry muffin."

Nyota stared at him. "Why an anoberry muffin?"

"It's my favorite." He stated cheekily.

Nyota grinned, "I thought you were going to say something like, 'it's got five percent more protein.'"

Spock raised an eyebrow, purring again. "Oh, that too of course." Nyota closed her eyes and leaned against his chest again, enjoying the fact that she could sense his amusement and love, and he could sense hers.

After a while she moved back and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Spock, as much as I would love to stay here, I need to go talk to Gaila. I miss her. And I think you need to mediate a bit." She stated after she had pulled back. It amused her to no end that he was having trouble returning to his usual state.

Spock sighed minutely, "You are right." He pulled back and slowly stood up. Nyota was delighted to note that she could still feel his love for her through their bond, even when not touching him. She could feel his resignation at the situation and irritation that he could no longer act foolishly. However, she knew he would adapt quickly. She stood up and stretched. She smiled at Spock and then slowly left the bedroom. She walked out of his room, excited about being able to interact with Gaila once more. She didn't notice that she adapted Spock's walk as she made her way towards her room, or that she was not smiling outwardly.

The first thing Spock did when Nyota left was contact T'Ping, his fiancé and break of their arrangement. He was officially bonded with Nyota and nothing was ever going to change that! The second thing he did was contact his mother and tell her he had bonded with a human female, to which his mother responded by spilling her tea and laughing. He was forced to explain everything that had occurred, which made her the only person in the universe besides himself and Nyota to know that he and Nyota had switched bodies. She had also told him she would be coming to visit as soon as possible, and had ended the communication with a huge smile on her face. The third thing he did was contact Nyota and inquired into whether or not she could meet him after dinner, to which she grinned and nodded.

After that he had a few hours to kill, and to his surprise he found he could not sit still. He couldn't wait to kiss Nyota again, and hold her in his arms! Maybe even something more, he mused happily. Spock contented himself with pacing around the couch, not conscious of the fact that he had a skip in his step and was grinning from ear to ear.

The End

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it? Remember Reviews are Love! =D

So, yah this story is over...however i have started the sequel to "From the Beginning" so check it out!


End file.
